Eternal Battles
by sephorth
Summary: A teen named Sam is transported to Final Fantasy 7 the gates to hell open, new weapons apper, demons are released, and darkness begniens to swollow the world. Can Cloud and his group stop this new evil or will darkness cover the world.(Status: finished)
1. Default Chapter

Ok this starts off in the real world and goes to final fantasy 7. Ok who wants to say the disclaimer? (Everyone raises their hand) "Sephiroth you say it" "YYEESS, ok Sephiroth the author does not own final fantasy 7 but he does own Sam and the nameless girl." "The only reason she nameless is because I haven't decided on her name." "Ok, on with the show."  
  
Chapter 1: weird computer, immense power  
  
"WHAT," yelled Sam, "a F+, oh the misery."  
  
"Mrs. Whiseant, I think you made a mistake," said Sam.  
  
"No, you're the one that made the mistake," said Mrs. Whisant.  
  
"Oh you got burned," said Tray.  
  
"Shut up," said Sam  
  
"Make me"  
  
"AAARRRGG, Your not worth my education," said Sam.  
  
"Scaredy cat," whispered Tray.  
  
"I heard that," said Sam in a cold voice.  
  
"AAHHH" Tray said surprised.  
  
The rest of the school day when on as usual. When Sam got back from school he told his mom he was going outside to walk in the woods. After walk for a while he came across a clearing in the woods. Then a voice said, "You are the chosen one."  
  
"What do you want," asked Sam?  
  
"You are the one who will bring order to all worlds."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I have no name."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"At your feet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You're a computer."  
  
"Yes, you can name me any thing you want also from this day forward your life will never be the same."  
  
"I'll name you............ Whitney that is if you are a girl."  
  
"I am, Whitney I like it."  
  
"So how am I spouse to restore order to all worlds?"  
  
"Put me on." It said while morphing it now looked like cast.  
  
"Ok" Sam put it on and it fused into his arm  
  
"What the hell," Sam yelled!  
  
"It's all right I'm not going to take over your body" said Whitney from inside Sam's head.  
  
"Oh that is real reassuring."  
  
"Ok how do I go to other worlds," asked Sam.  
  
I'll pick which world you go to first," said Whitney  
  
"OK let's get going,"  
  
A red and black portal opened and Sam stepped into it. Every thing was black it was so dark Sam could even see his body. Where's my body?" asked Sam.  
  
You must choose want you want to look like,"  
  
I want to look like Sephiroth off of Final Fantasy 7, but with my face."  
  
"What weapon do you want?"  
  
"Sephiorth's maysune."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Then there was a blinding white light. Sam awoke a few minutes later and said "where am I?"  
  
"You are in .................." 


	2. chapter 2:Cloud vs Sam

Eternal battles  
  
(A/N sorry I didn't say the end at the end of chapter 1. "Anyway who wants to say the disclaimer?" (Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, and Yuffie raise their hands) "Ok Cloud you say it" "Yeah, ok Sephiroth does not own Final Fantasy 7 but he does own Sam."  
  
Chapter 2: Cloud vs. Sam  
  
"You are in Final Fantasy 7," said Whitney.  
  
"Cool I'm in my favorite game," said Sam.  
  
"So what is my mission?"  
  
First objective: FIND CLOUD AND THE OTHERS.  
  
"Ok lets get going"  
  
From the spiky toped mountains and the extreme cold Sam thought he was in the Nebliem Mountains so he started down them. After about a hour he reached Nebliem unopposed. He walked toward Tifa's childhood home and knocked the door opened and there stood Tifa "hello," she said.  
  
Sam lifted up his head. Then Tifa yelled, "SEPHIROTH Y...YO......YOU....YOU'RE A LIVE."  
  
She ran to the phone and called Cloud on his PHA  
  
"Cloud, Sephiroth is here get here now," she yelled into hung it up and faced Sam and charged at him.  
  
"Miss Tifa I'm not Sephiroth."  
  
She stopped and was about to say something when Sam felt cold steel on the back of his neck a voice said, "turn around slowly." Sam turned to meet the glowing green mako eyes of Cloud.  
  
Cloud raised his sword and sung at Sam, he dojed it with great speed. Cloud see his every movement turned and sung at Sam but he dojed it again. Sam said, "I do not wish to fight you Cloud."  
  
"Draw your sword Sephiroth," said Cloud.  
  
But I'm not Sephiroth and I can prove it."  
  
"How."  
  
First I know things Sephiroth could not possibly know."  
  
"Like what."  
  
"First I know what happen to Tifa 2 years ago with the miscarriage of yowl's child because she fell down the stairs."  
  
"I believe you, who are you."  
  
"I'm Sam nice to meet you."  
  
"Come in we need to talk."  
  
"Tifa, honey could you make breakfast for us."  
  
"Sure," she said heading into the kitchen.  
  
(Three hours later)  
  
"Tifa I'm going to go to rocket town get the Highwind and get the others, is it all right if he stay's here," said Cloud.  
  
"Fine but hurry."  
  
After Cloud left Sam got up and told Tifa he was going to the basement of the Shira mansion and walked out the door. He entered the mansion down into the basement opened the door with the coffins in it and opened the coffin with Vincent in it and Vincent said who disturbs me"  
  
In the corner he saw a pair of blue glowing mako eyes but before he could say anything the stranger said "Vincent I have news on Latacria's whereabouts."  
  
"Were is she."  
  
"I'm sorry this may cause you even more nightmares she died when you, Cloud, and Yuffie killed Janova and Sephiroth, Vincent I wish for you to come back with me to Tifa's it is important that you do."  
  
He stared to cry and in a shaky voice he said "I...w...ill......come....with you."  
  
When they got outside he looked at the stranger and said calmly, "you look like Sephiroth... What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Sam." When they got inside of Tifa's house she said, "hello Vincent I wasn't accepting you."  
  
'Yes well I was accepting to be here."  
  
(2 days later)  
  
Cloud and Tifa were in Tifa's old room, Sam slept in Tifa's parents old room and Yuffie had snuck up stairs and crawled in the bed with him so she could get warm, Cid slept in the other bed with Shera, Vincent had been sleeping on the until he fell off.  
  
Around midnight there was a very loud KKKKAAAABBBBOOOOMMMMM!!!  
  
Every one fell out bed and ran outside. There in the sky was the One-Winged Angel Sephiroth "FOOLS YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME," he yelled.  
  
(A/N one simple word cliffhanger MAAHHHAAAHH AAHHHHAAA HHHAAHHAA!) 


	3. chapter 2:Cloud Sam VS Sephiroth

Ok THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO SAY THIS!!!  
  
"Who wants to say the disclaimer?" Tifa, Aeris, Yuffie raised their hands  
  
They all said at once, "I'll go out with you."  
  
"TIFA YOU SAY IT."  
  
"Ok honey, Sephiroth doesn't own Final Fantasy 7,"  
  
"On with the show"  
  
Chapter 3: Cloud Sam VS. Sephiroth  
  
"SEPHIROTH," Sam yelled.  
  
"Yes I'm Sephiroth servant of the PRE-ANCIENT Chaos."  
  
"Servant," said Cloud surprised.  
  
"YES, NOW IT IS TIME TO DIE."  
  
Sephiroth flew down to the ground and changed into human from but with a black wing unsheathed his sword Jumped in to the air and disappearing and reappearing above Tifa "Strife say go bye to your wife."  
  
Sephiroth dropped down and in the same fashion that he had killed Aeris he took yet another women's life that Cloud loved. Cloud watched as her lifeless body fell to the ground. Then a voice shouted in a very cold voice "You Bastard you killed two people I cared about FRIST MY SISTER NOW TIFA I'M GOING TO KILL YYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!," yelled Sam.  
  
Red energy crackled around him and then he flew at Sephiroth unsheathed his sword and slashed at him. Sephiroth dodged and slashed at Sam but he disappeared Sephiroth used the hilt of his maysune and as Sam was reappearing behind him he trusted it backwards and hit Sam and he flew back. Sephiroth turned to Shera and ran up to her and said, "time to die," and cut her in half turned to cid raised his sword and brought it down there was a clang of melt as Cloud blocked his attack Cloud then meet Sephiroth's boot to his face, Cloud slammed into the door to his neighbor's house Sam got up and watched Sephiroth kill again this time it was Barrert finally Sam had had enough his eyes glowed dark red his hair has standing up his muscles bulged a gold aura surrounded him then his hair turned gold he vanished, reappeared and slashed Sephiroth in half.  
  
As Sephiroth lay on the ground dieing he said, "my master is 20 times stronger than me you w.........ill ne.........never defeat him...."  
  
Sam walked over to Tifa and said "LIFE 3."  
  
Her eyes opened she sat up Cloud ran over to her and hug her and started to cry. Sam did the same to the rest walked over to Cloud and said "It's not over" then he blacked out. 


	4. The battle begins

I don't own final fantasy 7 but I Do own Sam and Chaos.  
  
Chapter 4: The battle begins  
  
When Sam awoke he was in a field in front of him were hordes of demons fling at him. He went for his sword and found in was missing. He turn to look for a weapon then a wall of flames roared at him and consumed him he closed his eyes waiting for them to consume. When he didn't feel anything he opened his eyes there in front of him stood all the weapons and hovering above them was a figure it had black wings, red glowing eyes, long claws, a sword about three times that of the buster sword, horns coming out of head, and black skin.  
  
"I am Chaos," he roared.  
  
He flew at Sam and stabbed him thought his stomach pulled it out and Sam fell to the ground. He opened his eyes he was look at the roof of a room. It was all a dream he thought to himself. He sat up in bed and looked around Yuffie was sitting in a chair by his bed asleep. Sam got up pick her up and put her in the bed and he quietly left the room and went down stairs Tifa was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Good morning," he said to Tifa.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life."  
  
"No problem, want any help."  
  
"Can you cook?"  
  
"A little." After breakfast Sam and Cloud went out side to talk  
  
"Cloud do you know any thing about Chaos."  
  
"Other than the one in Vincent no, do you know any thing about the Pre- Ancients."  
  
"No."  
  
'When we were fighting Sephiroth you said something about your sister who was she."  
  
"Her name was Aeris."  
  
"WHAT SHE YOUR SISTER!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes she was, how do you know her."  
  
"She was traveling with us when she died."  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER?"  
  
"Sephiroth had control over me and I could not move."  
  
"Where is she buried?"  
  
"In the city of the ancients."  
  
"Cloud I think we mite find some more answers in the city of the ancients."  
  
"Right."  
  
Yuffie walked outside and said "Sam can I talk to you in private."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Cloud walked inside.  
  
"What is it you wanted to talk about Yuffie?"  
  
"Are you the one that put me in the bed?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I was jus......Do you want to go out?"  
  
"That was quick."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Yes!!!"  
  
Two hours later  
  
"Cid please let us use the highwind to go to the City Of The Ancients," Cloud said while on his knees.  
  
"FINE,BUT IF IT GETS EVEN ONE SCRATCH I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
(at the City Of The Ancients)  
  
The group started to walk down to the city below.  
  
"That wasn't here before," said Yuffie.  
  
A Tall building stood were the alter once stood. They walked there was writing on the walls. Cloud looked at the walls and said "its in ancient Sam can you read it.  
  
Sam walked up to one of the walls, "it says to open the door put your past in order, there's write of the history of the ancients under this, but it's all out of order."  
  
Sam touched the part he thought has the being of the history it glow green the next one then another and another after doing this 5 more time he stepped back then the ground started to rumble there was a noise coming for outside they ran out and back to the surface and looked at the northern crater a large red beam was shooting out of it then it just disappeared. Floating above the crater were the weapons they looked at the group and flew at them. The group readied there weapons.  
  
(A/n: CLIFFHANGER Review please Chapter 5 up soon) 


	5. athour notes

Ok people if you're confused this is what this chapter is for explaining things.  
  
How Sam is Aeris's brother: when Sam goes to other worlds he has straiten roles to take in this case his role was Aeris's brother. How Sam got special powers: when he got his computer Whitney.  
  
Ok glad we got this cleared up, if u have questions Email me at  
  
joanicholsmsn.com 


	6. chapter 5: battle of the weapons

Chapter 5: The battle of Weapons.  
  
I do not own FF7.  
  
The weapons flew at the group ruby went for Sam, Yuffie and, Cloud. Emerald went for Tifa and Cid. Ultimate went for Vincent and Red. The others double- teamed Barrert, and Shera.  
  
Ruby landed in front of them planed its arms in the ground they came up and went for Cloud he dodged and he slashed at one of the passing arms. Ruby withdrew his arms and swung at Cloud he dodged and the other arm hit him in his thigh Cloud flew back landed on his feet and use the force to catapult himself at Ruby's face. Yuffie threw her conformer at its face, Sam drew his maysune and slashed at Ruby's Right arm leaving a large hole in it's arm. Cloud drew his ultimate sword and slashed into Ruby's neck. It cried out in pain and fell to the ground a large orb came out of it and flew up in to the sky then stopped above Northern Carter. Sam went to help Barrert and Shera. Barrert and Shera had almost taken care of one so Sam flew up to the other one's face and slashed at it the weapon fired some of it's cannons at Sam and hit him. When the smoke cleared a orange glow was screening him OMISLASH he slashed it 14 times flew up high a red glow started to flow thought his sword and gather at the end he slashed down and a large red beam shot out and combed the weapon. When the smoke cleared another orb flew up and stopped above the carter. Barrert fired another shot at the weapon he was fighting it dropped to the ground and another orb came out of it. Everyone joined to fight the last weapon. Cloud recognized this weapon it was the one that attacked Midgar. It opened up charged up and fired. 1000ns of blasts flew thought the air some there dodged some hit you could hear the explosions all around the world. The weapon charged up it's main cannon and fired it. The explosion could be seen from Midgar. When the smoke clear the group were catered around they all got up slowly they all were bleeding from some place on their body. They all unlashed their limit breaks. Finally when it was over the weapon fell to the ground and another orb rose out of it and stopped above the crater. Then they stared to spin around faster and faster then they met and the very, very large orb began to take shape a blinding red flash of light caused the group to close their eyes. When the opened their eyes they looked at what had appeared.  
  
"I AM CHAOS," it yelled, "GATE TO HELL OPEN CAME FOR AND CONSUME THIS WORLD AND IT'S PEOPLE!!!!!!"  
  
A black beam shot form his hand into the crater fire covered the area around the crater a red glow could be seen from inside the crater demons flowed from the crater the sky turned black and red.  
  
"MY SERONENTS KILL THEM," Chaos roared.  
  
A/n: MAJOR CLIFFHANGER I AM SO EVIL MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMMAMAMAMAMAMMAMAM(cough) 6 up so(cough)(cough)soon. REVIEW!! 


	7. chapter 6: Hell On Earth

Ok sorry I took so long but I was busy. I have two things to say; One NO MORE SCHOOL, and I don't own Final Fantasy 7.  
  
Chapter 6: Hell on Earth  
  
"Get ready," Cloud yelled  
  
"Bring it on you $%!ing demons Bastards."  
  
"This should be fun," said Vincent calmly.  
  
"Full Cure," said Sam.  
  
The demons were closing in fast the group changed at them "ultima," yelled Yuffie.  
  
A green ball energy formed in the middle of the group of demons and exploded flowed by a green mist. Thousands of demons fell. Sam flew up and then at the demons slashing wildly at them. Tifa kicked one of the demons in the nuts it fell to it's knees holding it nuts she took hold of its head and twisted it and run at another one. Cloud jumped up and used blade beam the blast hit one and then scattered to hundreds of the demons. Barrert started to fire round after round of gunfire into demons. Cid stabbed demon after demon with his Venus Gospel. Shera firing her shotgun, with Vincent next to her firing his death penalty. The more they killed the more demons there were. Finally Sam yelled, "run back to the Highwind."  
  
They ran thought the City Of The Ancients and out into the canyon were the Highwind was parked they climbed on board Cid fired up the engines and took off.  
  
"Where in the fuck should we go," Cid yelled!  
  
"Midgar," Sam yelled!  
  
Then the ship started to shake.  
  
"Cloud, Yuffie with me," ordered Sam!  
  
"Right."  
  
They raced to the deck, some of the demons were following them. One of the demons opened it's mouth and launched a fire ball at the deck it exploded and Sam, Yuffie, and Cloud fell of the deck to the ground bellow.  
  
"O MY GOD LOOK," yelled Tifa!  
  
The group looked out the window just in time to see Cloud, Yuffie, and Sam pass by the window and fall to the Earth below.  
  
Tifa turned toward the way to the deck but Vincent caught her  
  
"There is nothing you can do but get your self killed," he said.  
  
"Barrert take care of Tifa."  
  
Vincent ran to the deck to the and jumped off the group inside saw Chaos fly by the window toward the falling Sam, Yuffie and Cloud. Chaos caught Cloud. Sam regained control and flew to Yuffie, catching her. Sam and Chaos had at much speed and could not pull up the turned there backs to the ground seconds later they hit the ground and two large clouds of dust arise from were they landed. Tifa sank to her knees and stated to cry 'please be all right,' she thought.  
  
Then the ship shook again and the Highwind began to lose altitude.  
  
"What's going on," Barrert yelled.  
  
"A engine has been hit," Cid said pull up on the controls.  
  
"Hang on."  
  
"Take the controls," yelled at Shera.  
  
She ran to the controls and pulled up on them. Cid ran over to a hatch in the floor and opened it. Wind filled the cockpit Cid ran over to another hatch and opened it up and pulled out some parachutes "put these on," he said.  
  
Every one put them on then gathered around the hatch in the floor, "you all jump I'm going to save my ship," Cid order.  
  
'Not with o......," Shera didn't get to finish her sentence before Cid pushed her and everyone else down the hatch.  
  
Cid ran to a console and type in a command the screen flash FATAL ERROR...FATAL ERROR "dam."  
  
He ran to another console bent down and pulled the emergency handle the Highwind exploded and out of the fire flew the escape ship. The parachute group had landed and watched the Highwind do a half flip and turn toward the demons the started firing shells at them demons started to fall then a explosion hit the back of the Highwind it began to roll around in the sky. Cid thought he was going to be sick he crawled over to the hatch and jumped out the Highwind flew right over the parachute group's heads and hit the ground about a mile away and exploded into a ball of flames. Then Barrert felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder a piece of the ship was sticking threw it he pulled it out of him then fell to the ground the group didn't notice the whole thing they here busy moring for Cid then tifa turned around and said O MY GOD."  
  
She ran to Barrert and got on her knees "BARRERT WAKE UP WAKE UP DAM IT," she yelled.  
  
He opened his eyes and said "Tifa ta... take c.. care of Mar... Marlene please."  
  
"Of course," she said cry  
  
Thank (cough cough) yo...," he said before sliping into unconsciousness.  
  
(A/N): will Barrert live, is Cid alive, is Cloud, Sam, Yuffie, and Vincent alright. Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 7: Regroup, Space and the Ancient's home world. 


	8. Regroup, Space, and the Ancient's homewo...

I no own ff7. One MOORRE Thing this chapter has humor in it.  
  
Chapter 7:Regroup, Space, and the Ancient's home world  
  
Yuffie woke up and looked around she felt something warm on her back. She got up and look down Sam was lying unconscious on the ground she looked up and saw she was in a small hole about 12ft deep she grabbed Sam and climbed out of the hole. She set Sam down and looked around there was another hole about 10ft away from the other one. Then something flew out of it. It was Vincent's unconscious form Yuffie ran to it and caught it she laid him next to Sam and started to walk back to the hole. Then a hand came out of it then another Cloud climbed out of the hole and walked over to Yuffie, "Yuf you all right."  
  
"Yeah, you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Cloud walked over to Sam pulled out a green orb and cast full cure on him then Vincent. Sam sat up Yuffie ran over to him and hug him "I'm so glad your alright," she said.  
  
"I mig......th fel..l bett..er if y...ou ...w..ould sto..p ch....ok...ing me."  
  
"Oh sorry," she said blushing.  
  
Vincent got up and whispered to Cloud, "have I missed something."  
  
"Apparently we all have."  
  
"Sam I hate to break up your happy moment but were are we going," Vincent asked? Yuffie and Sam stood up blushing "Midgar, if the others are alive they will go there."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Yuffie get on my back," said Sam.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We need to move fast."  
  
Yuffie got on his back and Cloud got on Vincent's back "Let's go."  
  
They took off running with that of the speed of racecar.  
  
Tifa sat next to Barrert who was fading fast.  
  
"Come on Barrert you can make it," she said.  
  
"Dam I wish we had a cure materia," said Red 13.  
  
Sith was looking of toward the distance and spotted two clouds of dust heading toward them  
  
Gu... guys... GUYS WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT," he yelled.  
  
They turned to see what he was looking at. When the saw it the readied their weapons. They watched as they got closer "their alive Tifa yelled and started to ran toward Cloud and the others.  
  
She nearly tackled Vincent to get to Cloud. Vincent tripped fell and rolled on the ground a few times and stopped. He got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Let's rest for a little bit," Sam said.  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
Sam had healed Barrert and the group was running toward Midgar.  
  
Yuffie was on Sam's back Shera was on Vincent's Cloud and Tifa on Red's and Barrert was sitting on a piece of melt binning pulled by Sam.  
  
Cid  
  
"God damit," he cursed, "this stupid thing won't work."  
  
He had a hover board and it wouldn't start so he kicked it came to life.  
  
"ABOUT BLOODY TIME!"  
  
He turned to see if he could see anyone and saw he saw three dots running at him he jumped on the board and took off. He looked back and saw they there getting closer he bent his knees and put his arms out beside him hoping to get more speed he look ahead and saw Midgar but something was wrong there was no sound of busy people it was dead silent expect for his board. There were small fires all around the city and the smell of blood. He stopped in front of the gates to sector7. Then he heard the sound of running feet and turned around and was looking at the face of Shera and he was scared to death he screamed and fainted.  
  
"Shera I think you killed him," laughed Cloud.  
  
Shera was about to check on Cid when he jumped up and hit Cloud over the head.  
  
I'AM NOT DEAD," yelled Cid.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well anyway are we going to go in," Sam asked?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Cloud took out his access card and swiped it thorough and nothing happened "It won't open."  
  
(A/N: no this is not the end of this chapter. I'm just changing the way the talk.)  
  
Sam: let me open it He walked over to the door put his hand against it then there was a jolt on the door went fling back.  
  
Cloud's eyes went wide.  
  
Vincent: what power!  
  
Yuffie: Yeah lucky me he's my boyfriend.  
  
Everyone except Sam and Yuffie: What!!!  
  
Yuffie: ops. Cloud: he's your boyfriend!  
  
Tifa: Well I'm glad for you.  
  
Barrert: I don't see how you but up with her.  
  
Sam: Why do you say that?  
  
Barrert: Simple, she's a brat.  
  
Yuffie: I'm n...  
  
Sam: Barrert if you say one more bad thing about me girlfriend I'll.  
  
Barrert: you'll do what?  
  
Sam (in a cold voice): I'll kill you.  
  
Barrert looked liked he was going to say something but closed his mouth.  
  
Cloud: Let's go.  
  
They walk through the door as they there passing the church they heard a scream from inside of it. They ran inside there was a girl against the wall and a demon with a large sword he was slowly walking toward her.  
  
Tifa: Hey ugly!  
  
The demon turn to them and charged at them they got ready. The demon swung his sword at Sam he dodged and Sam slashed at it but it dodged the sword it flew up to the ceiling and kicked his legs off of it catapulting him back toward Sam. Sam move out of the way and the demon hit the floor hard. Sam brought his sword above his head and stabbed the demon through the heart. Sam sheathed his sword and walk over to the girl she had her back turned toward him.  
  
Sam: Miss are you alright?  
  
Girl: Yes.  
  
She got up and turned toward him.  
  
Sam: WHAT THE HELL...!!!!!!!!  
  
The group ran up to Sam then look at the girl the group was dumfounded.  
  
Sam: A...Ae...Aeris you're alive!!  
  
Aeris: Brother!!  
  
Aeris ran up to Sam and hugged him. Finally she let go and walked over to Cloud and slapped him.  
  
Aeris: you jerk, why did you leave me!?  
  
Cloud: I..I thought you were dead.  
  
Aeris: Well you thought wrong.  
  
Yuffie ran up and hug Aeris.  
  
Yuffie: What happened after we left?  
  
Aeris: All I remember was waking up in a bed in the City of the Ancients my wound was healed. So I go up and walked outside and saw Meteor in the sky. I went Midgar to find our adopted mom but with no success. One day I saw you guys running up to the canon and I tried to go to you but I could not get there because of a pile of debris left by the weapon's attack. Not to long after a man made an amassment to head to the slums when I went out to see what was wrong there was a red glow well, you can figure the rest out.  
  
Cloud: you were here when Meteor hit?!  
  
Aeris: yes.  
  
Sam: Sister do you know any thing about the Pre-Ancients.  
  
Aeris: Yes their and the humans children were the Ancients. There are two Pre-Ancients left me and you.  
  
Sam: But I thought our mother was a Ancient!  
  
Aeris: Yes so did I until I spoke to her in the lifestream she told me everything about the P-A and about our......... home world.  
  
Cloud: You two are aliens!?!  
  
Aeris: Yes.  
  
Sam: How did we get P-A blood in us?  
  
Aeris: Our Father was one but he didn't know. Listen Sam when Ancient and P- A blood get mixed they have on believable power but the males get it free the females have to pay a price that's why I don't have as much power as you.  
  
Sam: Oh.  
  
Cloud: we should keep going.  
  
The group walked out of the church and out into the main road when the got to the wall market there were dead people lying all around.  
  
Yuffie: Oh my God.  
  
Then she buried her face into Sam's chest.  
  
Aeris: why is she doing what?  
  
Barrert: Simple, the brat is trying to get closer to her boyfriend.  
  
Aeris: She's Sam's girlfriend!?!  
  
Sam: Barrert.  
  
Barrert: Yeah.  
  
Sam: rember what I told you earlier.  
  
Barrert: Oh no!  
  
Cloud: I would run.  
  
Barrert: Yeah!  
  
He turned and ran Sam hot on his heels.  
  
Aeris: what did Sam tell Barrert?  
  
Yuffie: He said if Barrert said one more bad thing about me he was going to kill him.  
  
Aeris: Oh Good luck Sam.  
  
Barrert: What about me!?  
  
Sam: Stop running like a chicken so I can kill you!  
  
Sam jumped up flew at Barrert and stabbed him in the chest.  
  
Cloud: Oh my god!  
  
Barrert fell to the ground.  
  
Sam: to revive him our not to revive him that is the question? Yuffie what do you think leave him dead or revive him?  
  
Yuffie: Bring him back.  
  
Sam: Life3  
  
Barrert got up and turned to Sam  
  
Sam: Barrert say one more thing bad to Yuffie I'll kill you and leave you dead, got it.  
  
Barrert nodded his head.  
  
Sam: Good.  
  
Cloud: let's get the Shanria HQ.  
  
They climbed the wire all the way to the top and went inside. Shanria guards lay dead on the floor.  
  
Sam: Yuffie with me we are going up the stairs.  
  
Yuffie: right.  
  
They ran out and into the side staircase.  
  
Vincent: Is it just me our is he try to get closer to her?  
  
Cloud: Oh thank god you finally figured it out. Let's go. Tifa, Shera with me. The rest of you got up whose stairs and go up in the elevators we're going up these.  
  
The groups ran to there elevators and up to the 65th floor then spilt.  
  
(Cid's group)  
  
Aeris: Cait were is Reeve?  
  
Cait: next floor in the lab.  
  
When they got to the lab Reeve was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Cid: I thought you said he was here. Reeve: I am here.  
  
Cid once again fainted.  
  
Reeve: Man what got him?  
  
Aeris: You scared him.  
  
Barrert: this is the second time this has happened in the past two hours.  
  
Cid jumped up and hid Barrert over the head.  
  
Cid: Anyway, Reeve what happened here?  
  
Reeve: Well about 3 hours ago there was a explosion that rocked the whole city so I went to the window to see what was wrong one of the old Mako reactions was the cause then the one next to it exploded then the next until they were all on fire. Most of the buildings on the plates were destroyed luckily the plates had not fallen. I ordered the Soldiers to go see what was wrong then I saw it demons running through the city the Soldiers fought them but there was to many they lasted about an hour but were overrun. I ordered the surviving to flee the city. Then I heard screaming in the lobby so I ran to the lab and got in the room that was made to keep Sephiroth in. then you came and well here we are.  
  
Cid's cigarette fell from his mouth.  
  
Cid: dam!  
  
Aeris: lets go. Cid: yeah let's.  
  
(Sam and Yuffie)  
  
Sam: no one on this floor alive.  
  
Yuffie: they killed everyone here.  
  
When they got to the next floor which was the room the president stayed in. Palmer was in the corner with a cut across his head.  
  
Palmer: NO MORE DEMONS PLEASE!!  
  
Sam and Yuffie walked up to him.  
  
Sam: we are not going to hurt you.  
  
Palmer: Please help me.  
  
Sam: cure 3!!  
  
The cut on his head disappeared.  
  
Sam: Come on let's go Before Chaos comes back.  
  
Palmer: I saw him!  
  
Sam turned to Palmer surprised.  
  
Palmer: I asked him why he was doing all this and he said to me 'it does not matter if I tell you since you are going to die soon I'm doing this because I am gathering souls to take back to my home world to restore it's people and I will lead them and take over the UNIVERSE, I need one more soul a soul of a Ancient. Then I am going to leave this world and bring back my people and I will come back and take over what remains of this world!  
  
Sam: we are going to need a space ship.  
  
Palmer: Wait there's more. After he finished talking Sephiroth walk in right out of the blue one second he wasn't there when he was, it was weird anyway Sephiroth said I heard that you needed a soul of a Ancient you can have mine I don't need it any more. Chaos walked over to Sephiroth and he have him his soul. Then Chaos vanished.  
  
Sam: we need to hurry.  
  
The ran to find the other's.  
  
Sam: Cloud!!  
  
Yuffie: Aeris!!  
  
Both groups came running  
  
Cloud: what wrong?  
  
Sam: we found out what Chaos wants.  
  
Sam explained everything to Cloud and the others.  
  
Cid: We are in luck.  
  
Cloud: why do you say that? Cid: Becus....  
  
Shera: he's got a rocket ready for launch.  
  
Cid: Why won't you let me ever finish my own sentences?  
  
Sam: Good we need to get there fast.  
  
Reeve: Follow me he took them to Sector's 2 plate and to a hangar A black plane has in it the plane looked like a stealth plane. They climbed aboard and took off to Rocket town.  
  
(3 hours later.)  
  
Cid: Engine fuel check, oxygen tanks full check.  
  
They were doing last minute checks on the equtment.  
  
Cid: everyone ready to go.  
  
They have give a thumbs up. The count down begin. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, The rocket took off and they were soon out of earth's atmosphere.  
  
Cid: Aeris do you know how to get where.  
  
Aeris: Yeah turn northeast and just watch out for rocks.  
  
Cid: Was that sarcasm or did you mean what?  
  
Aeris: I meant it.  
  
Cloud: Aeris, How long should it take.  
  
Aeris: Cid how fast are we going?  
  
Cid: 3,200 miles per hour.  
  
Aeris: about 2,000 years.  
  
Cloud and Cid: WHAT 2,000 YEARS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aeris: that was a joke, actually about 1 month.  
  
(One month later.)  
  
Cid: where it is.  
  
Sam: can we land tomorrow?  
  
Cid: Why?  
  
Sam (whispering): I have something planed for Yuffie and me.  
  
Cid: oohh, sure!  
  
Cid: We land tomorrow!!  
  
(A/n: I am sorry for the long boring chapter, but the good thing is that the next chapter promises to be better.) 


	9. Ch 8: Couples night

Ok uuuhhh mmuumm please no flames anyway this chapter contains lemon. WARNING: first this is my first lemon so please be nice. Second, IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE 17 YOU CAN READ THIS BUT I ADVISE THAT YOU DO NOT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARINED!!  
  
Chapter 8: Couple's night. (A/N:I know the title's stupid but I could not think of any thing.)  
  
Cloud: why tomorrow and not now?  
  
Cid: One reason we don't know if we can breathe down there!  
  
Cloud: oh, sorry.  
  
Sam: well then I'm going to my room.  
  
Sam got up and ran to his room.  
  
Cloud: I wonder why he's acting so strange?  
  
Tifa: beats me.  
  
Tifa grabbed Cloud and drug him to her room.  
  
Cloud: Where are you taking me!!  
  
Tifa (playfully): you'll see.  
  
Everyone left with his or her lovers, but Vincent, Cait, Yuffie and Aeris.  
  
Yuffie: I don't think Sam really likes me.  
  
Aeris: Why do you say that?  
  
Yuffie: Well he doesn't seam to want to spend time with me.  
  
Vincent: Well I think he's just hiding his feelings like I have been doing all these years.  
  
Yuffie: maybe you're right.  
  
Aeris: Vincent who were you hiding your feelings from?  
  
Vincent (blushing): I thought she died a while ago but I was wrong now that she's back I don't know what to say to her.  
  
Aeris: Oh.  
  
Vincent (thinking to himself): OH-NO I SAID THAT OUT LOUD DID'NT I!!!!  
  
Aeris: Vincent, who is it?  
  
Vincent look at her then at the door then back at her. He started to inch toward the door then turned and ran for it but was stopped.  
  
Aeris: I'm not going to let you go until you tell me who it is  
  
Yuffie walked over to the door and stood in front of it.  
  
Yuffie: Tell us, we promise that we won't tell right Aeris?  
  
Aeris: Right.  
  
Vincent: I...I fine i... it's.........Aeris.  
  
Aeris gasped and turned a bright red. Yuffie just stood there dumfounded.  
  
Aeris: Y... you... lo... love... me?  
  
Vincent: yes.  
  
Aeris: I think I love you to.  
  
Vincent eyes went wide. Aeris hugged Vincent he returned the hug.  
  
Vincent: Yuffie go see Sam and find out if he does love you.  
  
Yuffie opened the door and left and started to walk to her room.  
  
(In Sam's room)  
  
Sam: finally it's finished.  
  
Sam had got some candles from Shera and put them on the table and had cooked dinner.  
  
Sam: Everything is ready. Now to get Yuffie but how?  
  
So he thought.  
  
Sam: I'll ask Aeris to get her.  
  
He got up and walked to Aeris's room and knocked.  
  
Aeris: come in.  
  
He walked in she was sitting on her bed.  
  
Sam: Aeris can you do me a favor?  
  
Aeris: Sure but you owe me  
  
Sam: thanks.  
  
Aeris: What is it that you need?  
  
Sam: can you bring Yuffie to my room in about an hour?  
  
Aeris: Sure no problem.  
  
Sam: Thank you.  
  
He turned and left the room.  
  
Aeris got up and went to Yuffie's room and knocked.  
  
Aeris: Can I come in?  
  
Yuffie: Sure.  
  
Aeris: why didn't you go see Sam?  
  
Yuffie: I don't think I can handle rejection.  
  
Aeris: Yuffie he loves you.  
  
Yuffie: Well I don't.  
  
Aeris: Yuffie go to Sam and ask him if he does.  
  
Yuffie: no.  
  
Aeris: I'll go with you and if he dumps you I'll beat him to a pulp.  
  
Yuffie: fine I'll go.  
  
They got up and walked to Sam's room. Aeris knocked on the door.  
  
Aeris: Yuffie I'll be standing right here lisining if he dumps you I'll run in and beat him up.  
  
Yuffie: Ok.  
  
Sam: Come in.  
  
Yuffie walk in and closed the door. The only light in the room was two candles on the table. Sam got up and walked over to Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: Sam do y.. you really love me?  
  
Sam leaned toward Yuffie and their lips meant. She opened her mouth to let Sam explore her mouth with his tongue. They broke their kiss.  
  
Sam: does that answer your question?  
  
Yuffie: Yes.  
  
Sam: I made dinner want some? Yuffie: Yes, please.  
  
They sat down and stared to eat.  
  
(Tifa's room)  
  
Tifa was in the shower and Cloud was sitting on her bed.  
  
Cloud: I wonder what she is planning?  
  
Just then the water turned off and Tifa got out and dried off.  
  
Cloud: here she comes.  
  
The door opened and she came out nude. Cloud turned and flung his head into a pillow.  
  
Cloud (muffled): I didn't see anything.  
  
Tifa walk up to the bed and laid down next to Cloud. He looked up and saw that she was still naked and put his head back under the pillow.  
  
Tifa: Why are you doing that silly?  
  
Cloud: Your naked.  
  
Tifa: Yes I am so what is wrong?  
  
Cloud: What do you mean what wrong, your naked.  
  
Tifa: Cloud I know I am so come on and look at me.  
  
Cloud look up at her.  
  
Cloud (thinking): WWWOOWW SHE'S PRETTY!!!!  
  
Cloud started to blush as he looked down at her breast.  
  
Tifa: Do you like?  
  
Cloud: Yes very.  
  
Tifa pulled Cloud closer to her and kissed him on the lips. Then they broke the kiss. Tifa reached down and pulled off Cloud's shirt and pulled him back against her. Cloud loved the feel of her breasts on his skin. He backed up and pushed her on to the bed. He leaned down and began to suck on one of her nipples. Tifa started to moaning. He sucked hard on it then started to kiss her down her belly to her wet vagina he put his tongue in to it and started to lick her out.  
  
Tifa: Cloud faster!!  
  
He obeyed then she sutured and cum right in to Cloud's mouth.  
  
He swallowed the cum.  
  
Cloud: That tasted good.  
  
Tifa took her hand and pulled Cloud's pants and underwear off then pointed Cloud's member over her vagina.  
  
Cloud: Do you want to go that far?  
  
Tifa: Yes oh god yes. Cloud slowly put his dick in her then he felt something in her like a barrier. He was shocked she was still a virgin.  
  
Cloud: Your.. your still a virgin,  
  
Tifa: Yes I was saving it for you.  
  
Cloud: It's going to hurt when I break it.  
  
He pushed his member into her womanhood.  
  
Tifa: OOOOOOWWWWWHHHH!!  
  
Cloud: The pain will pass my love.  
  
Tifa: Start please.  
  
He began to pump her He began to fell something built up in his member.  
  
Cloud: I'm going to cum!  
  
Cloud started to pull out of her but Tifa stopped him.  
  
Tifa: I want to have babies Cloud.  
  
Cloud looked at her and kissed as his seed shot in to her. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
(Back at Sam's room)  
  
Yuffie: That was good.  
  
Sam: Thank you.  
  
Sam got up and cleared the table. Yuffie sat on his bed waiting for him to finish.  
  
(A/N: I know what your probably thinking OH-NO NOT A OTHER SEX SECENCE!!!!! Don't worry it's to early in their relationship to have sex.)  
  
Sam walked over to Yuffie and sat down beside her.  
  
Yuffie: I love you.  
  
Sam: I love you too.  
  
Sam laid back on his bed. Yuffie crawled up next to him.  
  
Yuffie: Can I sleep in here with you?  
  
Sam: Sure.  
  
They turned and look at each other and then kissed Yuffie and Sam wrapped their arms around each other they broke the kiss Sam kissed Yuffie on her forehead and started to hum a song to her. It sounded sad but it soothed her. She felt her eyes get heavy and her fell to sleep as did Sam.  
  
(A/N: Next chapter up soon and it will have a lot of fighting in it and it will revile were Janova is from and who made it. 


	10. ch 9: Jenova galore!

Ok this chapter is not going to be boring, I think. I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY 7!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 9: Jenova galore.  
  
Everyone was waiting for Cloud and Tifa on the bridge.  
  
Cid: That is it!  
  
Cid walked over to the intercom and turned it on in Tifa's room.  
  
Cid: WAKE UP YOU DAM LAZY P0EPLE GOD DID YOU PLAN ON SLEEP'N UNTIL TOMMOROW GET UP AND GET TO THE BRIGE SO WE CAN GO NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
There were noises of someone falling out of bed cursing and a door slam. Cloud came thought the door with his buster sword. He raised his sword over his head and brought the blunt side down on Cid's head. Cid fell to the ground.  
  
Cloud: You did not have to yell!  
  
Tifa walked into the room.  
  
Vincent: Remind me never to make Cloud mad.  
  
Aeris: Yeah.  
  
Cid slowly got up.  
  
Cid: Sorry.  
  
Sam twitched his nose. Sam: Cloud you smell like Tifa and Tifa smells like you, I wonder why?  
  
Cloud: Uhh.. we....  
  
Cloud and Tifa ran out of the room.  
  
Yuffie: Sam you got a good sense of smell.  
  
Sam: Yeah.  
  
Yuffie: What did you mean when they smelled like each other?  
  
Sam: Well, I think they uhh got it on last night if you catch my drift.  
  
Yuffie, Vincent, Aeris, and Cid: OOHHH they did.  
  
Cid: One more thing to make fun of.  
  
Cloud and Tifa walked back into the room and everyone was starring at them.  
  
Tifa: What are you starring at?  
  
Cid: I know what you two did last night.  
  
Tifa and Cloud: H...HOW?  
  
Cid: Him.  
  
Cid pointed at Sam.  
  
Cloud: Did you spy on us?  
  
Sam: No I swear I was with Yuffie all night, I just smelled that you two smelled like each other so I came to the conciliation that you two had sex.  
  
Cloud and Tifa: Oh, Your right we did and were not ashamed of it.  
  
Cid: YOU WERE WHERE WITH WHO!!  
  
Cid was pointing at Sam. Sam realized the mistake he made.  
  
Sam: I.. was..  
  
Yuffie: He was with me.  
  
Cloud: You two had sex!?!  
  
Sam and Yuffie both punched Cloud in the stomach.  
  
Sam: No it's to early in our relationship to have sex!  
  
Cloud: Sure whatever.  
  
Cid: Let's stop wasting time and go!!  
  
Cid walked over to the control panel and pushed a button. There was a rumble and the ship started to move. Cloud noticed that the back part of the Rocket got farther and farther away.  
  
Cloud: What is going on?  
  
Cid: We had to separate the back part so we can land. Cloud: oh.  
  
Cid: Ok people get a seat and buckle up we're going in!  
  
Everyone did as told. The ship entered the planet's atmosphere and it started to shake fire surrounded the front of the ship. The Ship stared to go through the clouds.  
  
Shera: altitude 23,000 feet.  
  
The ship shot of the clouds.  
  
Cid: Shera find a go long flat strip of land.  
  
Shera: Turn 25 degrees left.  
  
Cid slowly turned the ship to align with strip.  
  
Cid: Here we go hold on!  
  
The ship shook as the landing wheel touched the ground. Cid applied the brakes slowly the ship came to a stop.  
  
Cid: ladies and geltamen welcome to the Ancient's home world.  
  
Sam: So who goes and who stays.  
  
Cloud: Why should any anyone stay?  
  
Sam: To watch the ship.  
  
Cloud: We draw straws. Those who get short ones stays.  
  
S stand for short N stands for normal.  
  
Cloud N  
  
Yuffie N  
  
Sam N  
  
Barrert N  
  
Aeris S  
  
Tifa N  
  
Vincent S  
  
Shera S  
  
Cid S  
  
Cait S  
  
Red N  
  
Sam: Let's mosey.  
  
Cid: not you to.  
  
Sam: what do you mean?  
  
Cid: Cloud all ways says that.  
  
Sam: Oh. The group walked outside the air was fresh. Green really green grass covered the cliff.  
  
Cloud: What in the fuck is that!?!  
  
Sam: What?  
  
Cloud: THAT!!  
  
Cloud was pointing north Sam looked at were Cloud was pointing. Where was a tall crystal like building with four red supports off in the distance. There was a town around full with people.  
  
Sam: He's all ready resorted them.  
  
Yuffie: So are we going to go in weapons raised or just walk in to town and see if they're nice?  
  
Barrert: I say we go charging in.  
  
Red: That mite not be wise if they are like Sam they would kill us with ease.  
  
Barrert: Yeah I forgot.  
  
Cloud: Sam, you should go into the city and see if they are friendly.  
  
Sam: Why me ?  
  
Cloud: Because your one of them.  
  
Yuffie: I'm coming to. Sam and Yuffie walk off to the north down the side of the cliff and into the city. The homes look like giant shells.  
  
Sam: hello miss where are we?  
  
Women: Your in Onshicoral are you stupid this is the capital of our world.  
  
Sam: sorry.  
  
Sam and Yuffie walked farther into the city.  
  
Yuffie: Sir what building is that?  
  
She was pointing at the crystal tower.  
  
Man: that is were Chaos lives the bastard wants us to help him control the universe but we just want to live peacefully.  
  
Sam: do you know how we can destroy the tower?  
  
Man: Yes but don't to any thing rash no human can kill Chaos.  
  
Sam: I'm not human.  
  
Man: your not then why are you with one.  
  
Sam: we are here to kill Chaos.  
  
Man: what are you?  
  
Sam: I am a pre-ancient.  
  
Man: your are one of them!?!  
  
Sam: yes.  
  
Man: I will tell you anything you need to know.  
  
Sam: how do we destroy the tower?  
  
Man: see those red things destroy them then kill Chaos  
  
Sam: thank you.  
  
Man: sir may I come with you I want to kill Chaos too?  
  
Sam: what I your reason?  
  
Man: Ch..... Chaos killed my children because I said I wouldn't help him.  
  
Yuffie: that's awful.  
  
Sam: what's your name.  
  
Man: Kale.  
  
Sam: welcome aboard Kale.  
  
Kale: you mean it.  
  
Sam: yeah.  
  
They shake hands.  
  
Kale what is you two's names?  
  
Yuffie: Yuffie nice to meet you.  
  
Sam: Sam also nice to meet you.  
  
Kale: ... yo..your name is what?  
  
Kale was pointing at Sam.  
  
Sam: it's Sam is there soothing wrong?  
  
Kale: I know your mother she's looking for you she thought you died with the rest of us and was hoping you were restored with us and could see you.  
  
Sam: my mother is here!?  
  
Kale: yes.  
  
Sam: follow me.  
  
They walked out of the city and back to Cloud and the others  
  
Cloud: who is this?  
  
Kale: I'm Kale nice to meet you.  
  
Yuffie: he said he wants to help... Sam where are you going?  
  
Sam: Aeris you all wait here.  
  
Sam walked to the ship. Sam: Cid let me in.  
  
The doors open and he went in, Vincent was standing at the door.  
  
Vincent: is something wrong?  
  
Sam: I found my mother.  
  
Vincent looked surprised. Aeris was talking to Cid.  
  
Aeris: I'm sorry but that just how I feel about it.  
  
Sam: A... Aeris come with me please.  
  
Aeris: Is there something wrong?  
  
Sam: No just come with me.  
  
Aeris: ok.  
  
Sam and Aeris leave and go back to the others.  
  
Sam: this is Kale he's going to take us to see someone.  
  
Kale: nice to meet you.  
  
Aeris: same here. Who are me going to see?  
  
Sam: it's a surprise. Kale take us please. Yuffie you coming.  
  
Yuffie: sure.  
  
Cloud: can we all come? Sam: I don't see why not.  
  
Kale: let's go.  
  
They walked down the cliff and back into the city. Kale lead them through the city past the crystal building and to a large shell house. Kale knocked on the door.  
  
Woman's voice: who is it?  
  
Kale: it's me Kale I got a surprise for you.  
  
Woman's voice: one moment!  
  
The door opened there stood a woman with long brown hair blue eyes a black skirt and red shoes.  
  
Kale: may we come in?  
  
Women: sure.  
  
They walked inside and sat down.  
  
Women: who are your friends Kale?  
  
Kale: let's just say you have been looking for them.  
  
Woman: I have?  
  
Sam: I don't recognize us?  
  
Women: I'm sorry I don't.  
  
Sam: I.. I'm your son.  
  
The woman's eyes filled with tears she jumped up and hugged him.  
  
Woman: I missed you so much.  
  
Sam's eyes watered.  
  
Sam: I missed you to.  
  
Aeris: mo.. mommy?  
  
Women: Ae.. Aeris your alive!  
  
Aeris ran over and they all hugged. Finally she let go.  
  
Sam: I'm sorry you're my mother and I don't even know your name.  
  
Woman: Alfena.  
  
Aeris: is dad here?  
  
Kale: your dad been standing here the whole time.  
  
Aeris: he has where?  
  
Kale: your talking to him.  
  
Aeris: my dad's name was Gast.  
  
Kale: right, Kale Gast.  
  
Sam: So you're my dad? Kale: Yep.  
  
Yuffie: nice to meet you Alfena.  
  
Alfena: who are you?  
  
Sam: she's Yuffie my girlfriend.  
  
Kale: you've already got a girl friend nice going son.  
  
Sam: thanks.  
  
They sat and talked for 3 hours.  
  
(3 hours later.)  
  
Sam: how do we destroy the supports for the tower?  
  
Kale: there are four supports for the tower in each one there is a guardian that you must kill after it dies you have 5 minutes to get out. Then you kill Chaos and then in ten minutes it falls.  
  
Yuffie: I hope one of them isn't Jenova.  
  
Kale: HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE JENOVA!!??!!  
  
Sam: She was at earth is she here!?!  
  
Kale: Jenova is a species not one person.  
  
Cloud: you have got to be joking.  
  
Kale: no joke they are what killed us in the first place. Alfena: the Pre-Ancients made the Jenova. The first one made killed all of the people in the lab expect one and it mated with it. She had 5,000 eggs. Our people try to stop them but they were too strong. The new ones had more babies soon all that remand of are people was the people was those of this city they were true pre-ancients. They lasted for a while.. but one night they attacked us. We weren't ready and we were caught off guard. Luckily Kale worked for our leader and he got a ship for us to escape on so we went to earth. Sam you were born here Aeris was born on Earth. The original Jenova is alive and is in the tower if you kill her all the others will die.  
  
Sam: come with us back to our ship please.  
  
Alfena and Kale: fine.  
  
They left the house and went to the ship.  
  
Sam: tell everyone to come to the bridge, Cid.  
  
Cid turned the intercom on.  
  
Cid: everyone to the bridge now!  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
Everyone this is my mother and father.  
  
Cid: you got one hell of strong son ms.  
  
Alfena: thank you.  
  
Vincent: and a very pretty daughter Aeris blushed.  
  
Kale: are you her boyfriend?  
  
Now Vincent blushed. Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor expect for Kale and Alfena.  
  
Kale: let me guess he doesn't usually do that.  
  
Cloud: never.  
  
Vincent: well yes I am your girl's boyfriend.  
  
Kale: that's what I thought.  
  
5 hours later everyone is in their room.  
  
Then....  
  
Cliffhanger chapter 10 up soon. 


	11. ch 10: the price, the power

WARING THIS CHAPTER IS GROSS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARED.  
  
Chapter 10: the price, the power.  
  
Then Aeris left her room.  
  
Aeris: I have to tell him.  
  
(In Sam's room.)  
  
Knock knock.  
  
Sam: Who's there?  
  
Aeris: Aeris.  
  
Sam: Aeris who?  
  
Aeris: if you don't let me in I'll kill you that's who.  
  
Sam: it's open.  
  
Aeris walked in.  
  
Aeris: I need to talk to you.  
  
Sam: what about?  
  
Aeris: rember I told you there was a price for the female to get the power the male's get.  
  
Sam: yeah.  
  
Aeris: I was wondering if you wo.... Never mind.  
  
Sam: Aeris you can say it.  
  
Aeris sat down on the bed.  
  
Sam: what's the price?  
  
Aeris: you have to... to.. I can't say it.  
  
Sam put his arm around her and pulled her up to him.  
  
Sam: you can tell me anything.  
  
Aeris: promise you won't freak out.  
  
Sam: I promise.  
  
Aeris: I can't say it.  
  
Aeris got up and ran out of the room crying nearly knocking Vincent down. She ran to her room. Vincent walked into Sam's room picked Sam up by the throat. Sam looked into Vincent's eyes they were burning red a red aura surrounded Vincent. Cloud was outside in the hall with Tifa they walked by and saw the whole thing.  
  
Vincent: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE HER CRY!!!!  
  
Sam: I didn't do a thing.  
  
Vincent pulled back his melt claw hand.  
  
Cloud: Vincent stop!!  
  
Vincent took out his death penalty and aimed it at Cloud and fired. Cloud jumped out of the way.  
  
Vincent: WHAT DID YOU DO TO AERIS YOU BICH!?!  
  
Vincent threw Sam against a wall and pinned him to it by throat. Everyone one was there now watching the scene before them. Tifa ran at Vincent and tried to punch him but he got her first in the stomach.  
  
Sam (chocking): st..op... th...is no..n..cenc..e.  
  
Vincent: WHY SO YOU CAN HURT HER AGAIN!!??!!  
  
Vincent pulled back his claw hand and trusted it into Sam's chest.  
  
Aeris: VINCENT STOP IT!!!  
  
Vincent looked at Aeris his eyes stopped glowing a fiery red and the aura disappeared.  
  
Aeris: it's not his fault.  
  
Vincent dropped Sam how had pasted out for the loss of air. Vincent blinked a few times.  
  
Vincent: what happened why are all of you staring at me Aeris why are you cr...hu  
  
Vincent fell to the floor. Sam was standing behind him.  
  
Sam: he as a lot of strength when you hurt someone he loves.  
  
Sam picked up Vincent and took him to the infirmary. Everyone had gone back to their room but Sam.  
  
Sam: I'm going to see Alfena.  
  
Walked to her room and knocked.  
  
Alfena: Come in.  
  
Sam closed the door walked over and sat on the bed next to Alfena.  
  
Alfena: is your throat alright.  
  
Sam: Yeah, Alfena what's the price for the females to get the power the male have?  
  
Alfena: First without it then the Pre-ancient has children they the children will be plain ancients that's why there are so few of us most people refused to help the female to get the power because of what they had to do.  
  
Sam: and that is what?  
  
Alfena: wait I'm getting to that. When a pre-ancient has a babies it always a boy and a girl.  
  
Sam: Ok and for them to get the power is how?  
  
Alfena: the brother must, why am I telling you this?  
  
Sam: they have to do what? Please finish.  
  
Alfena: they have to have kiss them.  
  
Sam blinked a few times.  
  
Sam: that's it!?!  
  
Alfena: yes.  
  
Sam: oh that's why there are so few of us left.  
  
Alfena: yes.  
  
Sam: Mom did your brother and you know pay the price.  
  
Alfena: that is not a question you should be asking your mother but yes  
  
Sam: oh, well see you later.  
  
Alfena: bye.  
  
Sam walked out the door.  
  
Alfena: I wonder if he's going to do it.  
  
Sam was walking down the hall thinking to himself.  
  
Sam: we need that power to kill Chaos but she's my sister. What am I going to do? I know she's not really my sister but what if Yuffie were to walk in or hear us or Vincent. AAAAAAARRGGGGGG what am I going to do?  
  
Sam went to his room to think.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
Sam: come in.  
  
It was Yuffie she sat down on the bed next to Sam.  
  
Yuffie: what you doing?  
  
Sam: Thinking.  
  
Yuffie: what about?  
  
Sam (thinking to him self): I have to lie, what do say oh yeah that's good  
  
Yuffie: well.  
  
Sam: you.  
  
Yuffie: that's sweet in what way?  
  
Sam: bed wise.  
  
Yuffie blushed  
  
Sam (thinking): did I say what I think I just said?  
  
Yuffie: oh I thought it was to early.  
  
Sam: I was wrong.  
  
Yuffie: oh well I can't do you now busy.  
  
Sam: sure.  
  
Yuffie left the room. Sam got up and started to walk to Aeris's room.  
  
(Aeris's room)  
  
Aeris: Sam would never do it I can't even ask that of him.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
Aeris: come in.  
  
Sam walked in and closed the door and sat on the bed next to Aeris.  
  
Aeris: is there something wrong?  
  
Sam: I know.  
  
Aeris: know what?  
  
Sam: the price.  
  
Aeris: you don't have to I can't ask what of you. It's to gross.  
  
Sam: one question were you willing?  
  
Aeris: I was.  
  
Sam: we need that power to kill Chaos.  
  
Aeris: are you saying would do it.  
  
Sam: like I said we need that power.  
  
Aeris: so..  
  
Sam: You ready?  
  
Aeris: Yes.  
  
Sam leaned over and was about to kiss her when Alfena busted into the room huffing and puffing.  
  
Alfena: wait you should to it outside.  
  
Sam: why?  
  
Alfena: listen to your mother go outside far from the ship ok.  
  
Sam: ok..  
  
Aeris and Sam walked out of the ship and down the cliff and about 2 miles away from the ship.  
  
Aeris: I think this is far enough.  
  
Sam: yeah. Sam leaned over and kissed Aeris on the lips he slid his tongue in her mouth and their tongues meet. Sam pulled away.  
  
Sam: feel different?  
  
Aeris: no.  
  
Just then the wind started to pick up a faint glow started to surround Aeris. The glow got stronger as did the wind. Sam was being pushed back from her. Rocks started flying away from her. Electricity crackled from her a large red pillar surrounded her.  
  
(Back at the ship)  
  
Cid, Shera, Cloud, Tifa, and Red were sitting outside eating.  
  
Shera: what's that?  
  
They looked where she was pointing.  
  
Cloud: the planet's blowing up!!!!  
  
Tifa: Cloud calm down.  
  
Cloud: sorry.  
  
The ground started to shake the rest of the group ran out of the ship.  
  
Vincent: what cussing this?  
  
Cloud: that. Vincent: whoa!  
  
The pillar got bigger and the ground started to crack around it. The pillar grew yet again the clouds around the pillar moved away. The group could fell the wind coming from the pillar. Cliffs around the pillar began to fall to the ground small rocks started to rise from the ground.  
  
Cloud: this is not good!  
  
Then the pillar disappeared all the rocks in the air fell to the ground a carter had been left by the pillar. The dust started to clear.  
  
(Back with Aeris and Sam.)  
  
Sam slowly got up and walked over to Aeris. She was back to normal well as normal as she could get.  
  
Sam: how do u feel?  
  
Aeris: like I could take on Chaos himself!  
  
Sam: you wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
Aeris (hurt): why not?  
  
Sam: you can't control your power yet.  
  
Aeris: will you teach me how?  
  
Sam: yes.  
  
Aeris: thank you.  
  
Sam: first I am going to teach how to make your...  
  
Aeris was raising her hand.  
  
Sam: yes?  
  
Aeris: can you teach me who to fly first?  
  
Sam: some how I knew you there going to ask that.  
  
Aeris: will you?  
  
Sam: first I have to teach you how to control your powers then I will teach you how to fly ok.  
  
Aeris: ok.  
  
(1 week later.)  
  
Sam: Aeris now that you know how to fly and fight and use the maysune me and you are going to fight see how good you are.  
  
Aeris: but...  
  
Sam: what did I say about saying but.  
  
Aeris: never say it. I don't have a sword.  
  
Sam: we aren't using sword in the fight just our bodies.  
  
Aeris: ok. Sam: let's go.  
  
Aeris flew at Sam and punched at him he blocked it and swung at her she grabbed his arm flew up and swung him into the ground.  
  
(Back at the ship.)  
  
Everyone was outside eating lunch.  
  
Cloud: Sam and Aeris have been gone for a while.  
  
Alfena: don't worry about them.  
  
Then there was a rumble a cloud of dust rose up far off.  
  
Cloud: NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then there was a loud boom then another.  
  
(Aeris and Sam.)  
  
Sam flew out of the hole and at Aeris she threw a punch Sam counter with a punch they meat and the was a loud boom Sam tried to knee her but she knee is knee then there was another loud boom. Aeris grabbed his leg and swung him to the ground he stopped right before he hit it. He held out his hand a blue orb formed in his hand he threw it at Aeris she could move in time and it hit her there was a big exploin when the smoke cleared her top had been blown off.  
  
Aeris: you win I need new clothes.  
  
Aeris floated to the ground covering her chest. Sam: let's go.  
  
They began to walk to the ship.  
  
Aeris: can we not tell the other?  
  
Sam: why.  
  
Aeris: so when they see me fight it will shock them more  
  
Sam: Fine.  
  
(Back at the ship.)  
  
Tifa: Cloud it's over clam down.  
  
Red: what ever that was I think it had something to do with Sam and Aeris.  
  
Aeris: it did.  
  
Cloud nearly jumped off the cliff.  
  
Cloud: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Vincent: Aeris what happen to your shirt?  
  
Aeris: can't tell you.  
  
Tifa: do you have any other clothes?  
  
Aeris: Yes..  
  
Sam: You want be needing them. You are going to wear something more flexible.  
  
Aeris: like..?  
  
Sam: what I am wearing but it's made for a female.  
  
Aeris: cool.  
  
They all went into the ship and went to bed.  
  
(The next morning.)  
  
The group where all talking about who should go to Chaos's tower and who should stay.  
  
Vincent: it is simple all the girls should stay here.  
  
Sam: I think everyone but Alfena and Kale should go.  
  
Vincent: no offence but Aeris you're kind of weak.  
  
Sam: come outside all of you.  
  
They walk outside and Vincent asked.  
  
Vincent: what has this got to do with Aeris staying?  
  
Sam: Aeris show them.  
  
Aeris extended her hand toward the carter she felt earlier. Little balls of energy started to come together in her hand and form a ball of energy. When it got as big as her palm she launched it. It hit the center of the carter a cloud mushroom formed.  
  
Cloud: whoa!!!  
  
Kale: dam she's more powerful than you hun.  
  
Alfena: almost.  
  
Alfena stepped up next to Aeris.  
  
Alfena: let me show you how it's done.  
  
Alfena: rised her arm into the air and pointed one finger at the sky. A small black dot appered at the end of her finger. She threw it at the carter.  
  
Aeris: mom that was weak...  
  
Then the blast expiloned a huge plum of fire and smoke eruped from the carter. When the smoke cleared the group couldn't see the bottom of the carter.  
  
Aeris: I spoke to soon..  
  
Sam: whoa nice mom.  
  
Alfena: thanks.  
  
Sam: we should really get going.  
  
A/n; that's that for this chapter. Next chapter up soon. 


	12. Chapter 11: The Four Guardians

Ok this chapter is full of action and blood and death and well you get the picture this chapter is why I rated this story R. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 11: The Four Guardians.

The group began to walk to the city.

Vincent: Aeris how did you get that power?

Aeris and Sam: can't tell you.

Cloud: tell us.

Aeris: no

Tifa: come on please!

Sam: no

Red: please.

Sam: what is all of you people's problem we're not going to tell you.

Yuffie: yeah leave them alone.

Cloud: fine but I'll ask again later.

Sam: then we might answer you.

The group arrived at the city.

Sam: ok they're 11 of us so 3 go each support expect one group will only have 2.

Cloud: I think the one with the one missing should be your group Sam.

Sam: agreed.

Cloud: how about me, Aeris and Tifa?

Sam: not a good choice.

Cloud (hurt): why not?

Sam: well you are the most powerful human here so you shouldn't have pre-ancient in your group.

Cloud: oh.

Sam: ok Yuffie with me. Cloud, Tifa, and Red west support. Aeris, Cid and Shera north support. Barrert, Cait, and Vincent east support. When you finish come back to the main door and wait for the others. Oh wait a minute, Aeris come with me. You guys wait right here.

Aeris: ok.

Sam and Aeris flew out if the city for about 15 miles then stopped.

Aeris: what is it why did we come so far out?

Sam: I'm going to show you how to become a super pre-ancient.

Aeris: a what?

Sam: you'll see.

Sam stepped back and again a red aura surrounded him. The ground started to shake small rocks lifted off the ground and into the air. Small strands of gold began to appear in Sam's hair the aura began to become gold. His muscles bulged then there was a flash of light and when Aeris looked at Sam he had gold hair, red eyes, and had bigger muscles.

Aeris: how do I do that?

Sam: ok this is going to be hard ok think about what Chaos did to earth about all the people he killed and the people he will kill if he completes his plan, let that anger out.

A red aura surrounded Aeris and like Sam small rocks began to rise into the air and the ground began to shake.

Sam: think about what he will do to your friends and family if we lose, all those people suffering all the worlds he'd destroy.

Gold strands began to from in Aeris's hair and the aura started to turn gold.

Sam: also think what Hojo did to you and our mother let all the anger out.

Aeris's muscles bulged then there was a flash of light. Sam looked at Aeris and she looked like him she had gold hair, red eyes, and big muscles.

Aeris: are we going to fight them like this?

Sam: yes let's go

They to off with a boom and were back at the city with the other in only minutes.

Cloud: You two's hair is gold, how?

Sam: super pre-ancient.

Cloud: cool.

Sam: Let's go!

Every one ran to their destination.

(Sam and Yuffie.)

They ran into the support there was a flight of stair so they started to climb. At the top was a large blue room.

Yuffie: wow this is big where is the bad guy?

Voice: I'm right here.

A giant monster fell from the roof. It had black skin, it stood on two legs, long claws, and fiery red eyes.

Monster: I am Oblivion.

Oblivion bared his fangs.

Oblivion: time to die!!

Oblivion charged at them jumped up and punched down toward Yuffie she move out of the way and threw her shrunken at him he dogged it and swung at her. She dodged but before she could move his other hand was coming to her. Sam flew at him and kicked him in the face he went flying into the wall.

Sam: Yuffie you ok?

Yuffie: fine.

Yuffie took out a summon materia.

Yuffie: baumut zero!!

A invisible barrier surrounded her and Sam. A dragon appeared drawed in energy and fires a large beam at Oblivion. He tried to escape but it was to late. When the smoke cleared he was not to be seen.

Yuffie: he's already dead?

Sam: no he just moving so fast you can't see him.

Sam threw his hand back and it hit something. Oblivion slowly faded into view. Sam turned and kicked him in the stomach Oblivion flew back into the wall. Sam took out his maysune and ran at Oblivion and swung at him but he dodged and hit Sam in the gut sending him flying into the far wall. Sam pushed himself out of the wall and ran back at Oblivion. Oblivion charged at Sam there was a clang and the sound of something cutting flesh.

(Cloud's group)

They ran into the support and found two staircases.

Cloud: uuumm which way should we go?

Red sniffed the air.

Red: I think the left one.

They ran up the staircase and after what seemed like entirety they reached the top. The room was huge and covered in blue crystal but no sign of an enemy.

Tifa: Red are you sure we went the right way?

Red: I think.

Just then a scream was heard from above them it wasn't human.

Cloud: what the hell where is it?

Cloud's eyes darted around the room searching for the source.

A dark figure fell from the ceiling and landed in front of Cloud. It had blue skin, long red claws, black eyes, and two large red wings on it's back.

????: I am Destruction.

Cloud: what kind of name is that?

Destruction: you will pay for your insult mortal.

Cloud: oh yeah you and what army?

Destruction: I'm enough to take you out.

Cloud: really is that so?

Cloud threw him self at Destruction taking out his ultimate sword. Cloud slashed at Destruction's head but he dodged, Destruction punched Cloud in the chest sending him flying into the wall, Tifa ran toward Destruction.

Destruction: you send a woman to fight me, foolish!

Tifa punched Destruction in chest. And he lost his breath for a few moments.

Destruction: your appearance is deceiving, your pretty powerful for a woman.

Tifa: why thank you.

Tifa ran at Destruction and punched him in the temple and he swung his claws at her knocking her across the room and into the wall next to Cloud. Red jumped onto Destruction's back and clawed to him. Destruction tried to get Red off his back but he couldn't reach him. Red took his claws and cut Destruction's neck, blood spewed from the wound, Red jumped off Destruction.

Destruction: the first of the four guardians have been defeated, you won't be so lucky with my brothers…

Destruction slowly began to dematerialize, pieces of his skin torn off and floated up into the sky and vanished.

Red: full cure!

Red used full cure on Cloud and Tifa, and they walked up to him.

Cloud: dang Red…

Tifa scratched Red under the snout.

Tifa: let's go back and wait for the others.

The group walked out of the support and went to the main entrance to wait for the others.

(Aeris's group)

The group ran up the stair case that seemed to go on forever, until finally the reached I large room with walls were made out of blue crystal.

Aeris: where is it?

There was a inhuman roar that echoed through the room. The group looked all around but couldn't see the source. Then a huge monster dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of the group. It had gray skin, red eyes, one black demon wing, one hand was a long scythe shaped blade and the other a the fingered hand with long black claws, a long red mane, and two black horns coming out of it's head.

???: I am Betrayal.

Cid: weird name don't ya think?

Betrayal: you dare talk to me like that puny human?

Cid: yeah I do!

Betrayal lashed out with his scythe hand but Cid jumped back. Aeris flew into the air then at Betrayal punching him in the face sending him flying across the room, hit the wall, causing a cloud of smoke.

Aeris: oh yeah!

Cid: you're the…

Betrayal came flying out of the cloud and punched Aeris into the far wall.

Betrayal: weakling.

Aeris came flying out and kicked Betrayal's head but he dodged and swung at her with the scythe, she dodged then grabbed the flesh part of the scythe arm and put her foot on Betrayal's chest and pulled back hard trying to rip his arm out of it's socket. Betrayal went to punch Aeris off of him but Cid jumped up and stabbed his arm away from Aeris. Betrayal knocked Cid into Shera and they both went flying into a wall. Aeris pulled as hard as she could and the arm came off with a sickening slurp and a crack, blood poured for the wound. Aeris took Betrayal's scythe arm and swung it at his head, but Betrayal dodged it then punched Aeris but he missed and Aeris swung his decapitated arm again this time not missing her mark, Betrayal's head went flying into the air, and landed not far away. His body denigrated, and Aeris used cure 3 on Cid and Shera.

Shera: we should go wait on the others.

The group walked to the main entrance and saw Cloud, Tifa, and Red standing there waiting.

Aeris: was it easy?

Red: for me yes, but they are a different story.

Cloud: we got beat up and Red just jumped on his back and slit his throat and let him bleed to death.

Aeris: way to go Red!

Red: how about you?

Aeris: it was a little bit more difficult, if Cid hadn't kept Betrayal from hitting him while I tore his arm off we might have lost.

Cloud: go Ci…….wait you tore his arm off?!?

Cid: yeah then the crazy woman uses it to cut off his head.

Cloud: gory..

(Vincent's group)

They reached the top of the stairs easily and where in a room made of blue crystal. Vincent changed into his Chaos form.

( so we won't all get confused I'm gonna call Vincent's Chaos form V Chaos)

V Chaos sniffed the air.

Barret: what ya smell?

V Chaos: it reeks of demon.

A large monster fell from the ceiling. It had red skin, blue eyes, one large black demon wing, long black claws, and a huge sword shaped like Cloud's Apocalypse along with the weird writing on it.

?????: I am Death.

Cait: I'm so scared…

Death charged forward and swung his sword at Cait but Cait dodged but barely, V Chaos flew at Death and punched him in the face, Death barely even moved.

V Chaos: what the?

V Chaos punch Death again and again but there was no sing of it hurting. Death swung his arm and hit V Chaos flying across the room. Barret aimed his gun arm at Death and began to fire, but it seemed not to have any affect on the beast. Death swung his sword at Barret but didn't see it. All of a sudden Barret's gun arm stopped firing, then a few seconds later the gun part of his arm fell off.

Barret: you son of a bitch!!

V Chaos came back and punched Death again but still no affect.

V Chaos: ok let's try this!

V Chaos kicked Death in the nuts and he doubled over in pain, also dropping his sword.

V Chaos: that always gets them.

V Chaos picked up Death's sword and swung it at Death cutting off his head, then he changed back into Vincent.

Barret: way to go Vinny!!

Vincent: we shouldn't waste time here.

The group walked back to the main entrance to wait for the others.

Cloud: looks like you three took care of that easily.

Barret: no way, Vinny here changed into the weird demon thing and tried to fight it, but had no affect, until he kicked it his it's balls and took it's sword and cut off it's head.

Vincent: it was nothing.

Cloud: remind me never to get you pissed.

Vincent: Cloud never piss me off.

They all laughed.

(Sam and Yuffie)

There was a sound of something cutting flesh, and a flash of light. When the light vanished both Sam and Oblivion still stood. Oblivion's right arm fell off, then his head. Sam turned back to normal, then turned toward Yuffie.

Yuffie: you did….

Yuffie spotted a large gash on Sam's left arm, and Yuffie ran to him.

Yuffie: are you ok?

Sam: do you have a cure materia?

Yuffie: no but I bet the others do.

Sam walked forward a bit then stumbled but Yuffie caught him.

Sam: he wore me out more than I thought he did.

Yuffie: it's the cut on your arm, you're losing alot of blood.

Yuffie took Sam's uninjured arm and put in around her shoulders and helped him to the others.

Cloud: dude what happened to you?

Yuffie: anyone got a cure materia?

Red: I do, Full cure.

The wound on Sam's arm healed but it left a scar.

Yuffie: better now?

Sam: yes.

Cloud: we going in now?

Sam: yep.

The group turned to the doors and ran in.

(A/N: they guardians have been beaten, but Chaos lies ahead.

An old foe makes an appearance, but is he here to kill or to help Cloud and the others?)


	13. Chapter 12: The first Jenova

I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Chapter 12: The first Jenova

The group ran into the lobby and looked for the way to the upper part of the tower.

Red: this way!

The group followed Red to a staircase and started to climb up.

Barret: I hope this isn't as high as the Shinra building.

Vincent: it's not.

Cloud: it's higher.

Barret: I'm not gonna make it.

Red: 50th floor.

Barret: oh my legs…

Vincent: stop complaining and get a move on.

Barret: shut up vampire boy.

Vincent: ggrrr..

Barret: you guy go on with out me.

Everyone beside Barret: SHUT UP BARRET AND MOVE IT!!

Barret: gulp.

They reached the top of the stairs, opened the door, and stepped inside.

Barret: scared now Cait?

Cait: yeah… a little.

The room was long and lined with pods with clear tubes running into them, and green glowing stuff going through the tubes and into the pods.

Yuffie: uuhh guys…

Vincent: I wonder what these pods are for?

Yuffie: guys…

Cloud: I don't know.

Yuffie: GUYS!!!

Cloud: what?

Yuffie: WHAT'S THAT!?!?!

Yuffie pointed toward the end of the room and near the ceiling. There was a large amount of spider webs hanging there, and you couldn't see through them. There was a small hole near the top with a woman's face showing, the woman looked dead.

Sam: something's wrong.

Vincent: you feel it too?

Sam: yeah.

The woman's eyes flashed opened.

Woman: why do you come here?

Sam: to kill Chaos.

Woman: you are allied with the Jenova?

Sam: what??

Woman: you are allied with the Jenova to kill Chaos, am I right?

Sam: no we are here to kill him and the Jenova.

Woman: well seeing that I'm a Jenova, you're here to kill me too?

Sam: yes.

Woman: you would have made a good puppet.

Sam: you're the first Jenova aren't you?

Woman: you're not as dumb as you look.

Sam: and if we kill you the other Jenova die right?

Woman: correct.

Sam: what is your name?

Woman: I am Marlene.

Barret: by any chance you haven't been to earth have you, in a human form?

Marlene: I have never left this planet before.

There was a burst of energy and the spider webs ripped to shreds, then floated to the floor. Marlene was about the size of a human, and mostly looked like a human beside the two tentacles coming out of her back, she wore a long black robe, black pants, and a small black bra barely covering her breasts, and one wing that looked like one of Vincent's Chaos wings.

Marlene: let's see who you all fear the most…

Marlene looked over the group, then floated to the ground.

Marlene: a man by the name of Sephiroth.

Cloud: you know him?

Marlene: only by looking into your hearts and memories. I think it's high time you all have a reunion.

Cloud: what?

Marlene: Sephiroth, fateful servant of the Jenova, come froth and protect me.

There was a flash of light that temporally blinded the group. When they could see again they all turned toward Marlene, in front of her stood Sephiroth.

Cloud: you're alive…

Tifa: oh no…

Barret: shit…

Sephiroth: Strife what a surprise to see you here.

Marlene: kill them.

Sephiroth ignored her and kept talking.

Sephiroth: the ancient I thought I killed you.

Aeris: well you didn't.

Sephiroth: I won't miss this time.

Marlene: kill them.

Sephiroth turned to Marlene.

Sephiroth: who are you to boss me around?

Marlene: I am the first Jenova, your mother's mother.

Sephiroth: I thought Jenova was one person, that being my mother.

Sam: they're an species.

Sephiroth: interesting…

Marlene: I command you to kill them.

Sephiroth: you do not give me orders.

Marlene: I will do as I please.

Sephiroth: wrench.

Sephiroth's masumane seemed to catch fire.

Sephiroth: die…

Sephiroth swung his sword down through Marlene's head, through her body and out from her bottom part of her body. She body caught fire, and turned to ashes in less than a minute.

Cloud: you killed her.

Sephiroth: don't think it was to help you.

Sam: not to ruin your bad boy image, but you just wiped out all of the Jenova.

Sephiroth: you're saying that was the last one?

Sam: no, she was the first Jenova and if she died all the other Jenova would too, and since you killed her they are dead now too, so in general you just saved trillions of people and planets for the Jenova plague, so thanks for wiping out the Jenova for us.

Cloud: how does it feel to do something good for once in your life?

Sephiroth: so if mother were still alive I could have killed her too?

Sam: one the Jenova you thought was your mother isn't your mother, two is she was alive you did kill her.

Sephiroth: she wasn't my mother?

Sam: no.

Sephiroth: who was my mother?

Vincent: her name was Lucuria.

Sephiroth: and my father?

Vincent: Hojo.

Sephiroth: THAT FOOL IS MY FATHER?!?!?!

Vincent: yes….

Sam: actually no…

Vincent and Sephiroth: then who is?

Sam: the scientist working with Hojo thought that it would be better to tell him it was his son, because they knew he would hurt Lucuria and kill the real father so they told Hojo Sephiroth was his real son, but that's far from the truth.

Cloud: then who's the lunatic's dad?

Sam: we all know him…

Sephiroth: stop playing around.

Just then the door behind them opened. And the group turned to face the person who came into the room.

Aeris: Hojo!!

Hojo: it's true Sephiroth's not my son… nor is his brother.

Sephiroth: I have a brother?

Hojo: yes he was being trained but one day I dropped him into a mako pool and he was lost, that's why you never found out about him.

Sam: so you know who the father is?

Hojo: before I tell you anything all the males take off their shirts, beside Barret, Red, Vincent, and Sephiroth.

Sam: wha?

Cloud: why?

Hojo: one of you is Sephiroth's brother.

Cloud: you joking right?

Sephiroth: one of these people is my brother, just not Cloud please god not Cloud.

Hojo: take them off.

Sam, Cloud, and Cid took off their shirts.

Hojo: turn your back toward me.

They did as told and Hojo look at each of their backs.

Hojo: I was right, one of you are Sephiroth's brother.

Tifa: well tell us who it is already.

Hojo: Sam, the tattoo on your back, how did you get it?

On Sam's lower right back there was a tattoo it kind of looked like a sword wrapped in vines and leaves and in the center there was black heart with a white J in the center.

Sam: it's been there since as long as I can remember.

Hojo: Sephiroth take off your shirt too.

Sephiroth slipped it off and turned his back to the group.

Hojo: as you can plainly see, they both have the same tattoo, that's the way we marked Jenova project experiments.

Sam: I'm Sephiroth's brother?

Hojo: yes, you were born a year and a half after Sephiroth the father impregnated Lucuria about a week before Sephiroth was born.

Cloud: do you know what that means?

Hojo: what?

Cloud: Alfena isn't your mother…

Sam: and……holy crap…

Cloud: it also means Sephiroth killed his own sister.

Sephiroth: say what?

Hojo: I don't see where you are going with this.

Sam: Aeris is my sister… and Sephiroth is my brother… that would mean Sephiroth killed his own sister.

Sephiroth: AERIS IS MY SISTER?!?!?

Sam: that's the way it looks.

Aeris: this is too weird……

Cloud: before we forget about this, who's the dad?

Hojo: aahh yes almost forgot about that……………

Vincent: well if it's not you then who is it?

Hojo: you know Vincent Valentine.

Vincent: I do?

Hojo: don't act like you don't have a clue.

Vincent: I'm not acting.

Hojo: who's the only one who went out with Lucuria beside me?

Vincent's eyes widened in sock.

Vincent: m…m……me?

Hojo: good you finally figured it out.

Sam: woa you're saying Vincent is my dad?

Hojo: yeah.

Vincent: ………………………holy…………………………crap.

Hojo: I didn't come here to tell you all this.

Sam: then why are you here?

Hojo pulled out two needles with a black liquid in them.

Sam: ok what the hell are those for?

Hojo: you and Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: I hate needles.

Sam: same here.

Hojo: trust me you'll need the effects of the shot to kill Chaos.

Sam: fine I'm in.

Sephiroth: yeah I guess I am too.

Hojo: good.

Hojo walked up to Sephiroth rolled up his sleeve and injected the liquid into his veins, then went to Sam and did the same.

Sam: I don't feel any different.

Sephiroth: nor do I.

Hojo: you'll feel the effects in a minute.

Sam: will it be fast?

Hojo: it will only take a few seconds once the effect starts.

There was a quick flash of light and then another. The group looked at Sephiroth and Sam. Sephiroth's muscles had bulged, his eyes were red, and is hair was gold. Sam's muscles had bulged but were bigger than when he went into super pre-ancient, his eyes were red, and his hair was gold, and it stood up and was spiky.

Cloud: holy crap.

Hojo: this hasn't happened before… Sam by any chance had you reached super pre-ancient before I gave you the shot?

Sam: I had.

Hojo: then instead of changing you into super pre-ancient you changed into ascended pre-ancient, the level beyond super pre-ancient.

Aeris came over to Sam and Sephiroth.

Aeris: don't forget about me.

Aeris changed into super pre-ancient.

Hojo: you have the power too.

Aeris: yep paid the price then Sam tought me how to do this.

Hojo: so you made out with your brother to gain power.

Everyone looked and Sam and Aeris in shock beside Hojo, and Sam and Aeris began to blush.

Sam: they weren't soppuse to know…

Aeris: oh I'm so embarrassed.

Cloud: you mean they had sex?

Sam and Aeris: NO!!!!

Hojo: they only kissed.

Cloud: oh……………

Yuffie: it was purely to get power not because you liked each other right?

Sam and Aeris: we don't love each other like that.

Hojo: my time's up.

Sam: huh?

Hojo: I had to give up my place in the life stream to give you those, I only got 2 hours.

Sam: so when you leave were will you go?

Hojo: the wasteland it's were all the evil souls go.

Sephiroth: I was there.

Hojo: go kill Chaos.

Hojo vanished.

Sam: Cid I want you to go back to the ship, make sure we can get of this rock when we finish.

Cid: ok.

Cid ran out the room, and the rest group ran to the end of the room, through the door at the end, and up the stairs.

Cloud: Sephiroth why are you following us?

Sephiroth: remember you asked me how it felt to do something good for once in my life, it felt good, to be thanked instead of being hated.

Cloud: like old times Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: like old times.

The shook hands as they ran up the stairs.

Sam: get ready.

The reached the top and entered a huge room. The room had a black marble floor, brown marble walls but were the wall met the floor about 3 feet for the floor up the wall were flames, and in the flames there were what looked like people being burned, the people on the wall moved, they look like they were screaming, but there was no sound.

Yuffie: this creeps me out.

Cloud: it's like a window to what hell looks like.

?????: correct human.

On the other end of the room someone stood up.

Sam: it's in the wall.

The figure seemed to walk right up to the other side of the wall, the group could see who it was.

Sam: Chaos…

Chaos: right.

Chaos put out his hand and it seemed to come out of the wall, next came his head, then is body, and finally his legs and wings.

Tifa: talk about a useful trick.

Chaos: you're an acended super pre-ancient.

Sam: I am.

Chaos: there was one who became one before you, he was the last to die when the Jenova wiped the pre-ancients out.

Sam: well the Jenova are no longer a problem.

Chaos: yes I saw that good work.

Sephiroth: if you're not Jenova and you're not pre-ancient what are you?

Chaos: well as you know the Jenova wiped out the pre-ancients, but, what do you think wiped out the Jenova, beside the five on Earth, Mensho, Giaia, Kensha, and Certienia?

Sam: your race.

Chaos: nope, just me.

Sam: say what?

Cloud: you took out all the Jenova, including the Jenova that killed the last ascended pre-ancient?

Chaos: yes, after the Jenova took over a small group of scientists made me to reclaim their planet. On the day I was suppose to be finished the Jenova attacked, they killed the last scientist I was finished I killed the Jenova in the lab the 2 hours later all the Jenova on Certienia where dead.

Sam: it only took you two hours?

Chaos: they were all weak, now are we just gonna stand around and talk or are we going to fight?

Sam: fight!

The group drew their weapons.

Chaos: it's been so long since I've found anyone.

(A/N: after 12 chapters the final fight with Chaos is here. Will the group stand a chance against Chaos? Is an ascended super pre-ancient enough since Chaos killed the Jenova that killed the last one?)


	14. Chapter 13: The final fight with the dev...

I do not own Final Fantasy 7. From now on any super pre-ancient form will be called SPA then what ever stage it is.

Chapter 13: the final fight with the devil, and the awakening of the legendary warriors

Sam ran at Chaos and punched at his mid section, but Chaos caught his hand.

Chaos: this might be less fun than I thought it would be.

Chaos threw Sam into the wall and as soon as Sam was away from Chaos Sephiroth appeared in front of Chaos and punched Chaos in the stomach then kicked him up toward the ceiling. Sephiroth appeared behind Chaos and wait for him, when Chaos was about 3 feet away from Sephiroth Chaos turned and kicked Sephiroth in the stomach and sent him flying into the ceiling. Then something kicked Chaos in the back sending him into the ceiling. Chaos pushed him self out of the ceiling then grabbed Sephiroth by the leg and pulled him out of the ceiling then threw it at Aeris. AS she caught him Chaos flew down at her and kicked her in the face sending her and Sephiroth flying into the floor. Chaos made a black orb of energy in his hand and threw it at Aeris and Sephiroth, the impact caused a explosion the covered about half the room. Sam appeared behind Chaos and kicked him down toward Cloud.

Sam: Cloud stab him!

As Chaos came toward him Cloud extended his sword pointing it at Chaos, Chaos slid onto the blade it went through his stomach and out his back.

Cloud: I got him!!!

Chaos: got who?

Cloud: what the?

Chaos slid off the blade and landed on the other side of the room. Sam appeared beside Sephiroth and Aeris, and they slowly stood up.

Chaos: you cannot win if that's the best you can do.

Sam (inside his head): Whitney.

Whitney: I wondered when you'd talk to me again.

Sam: can I power up anymore?

Whitney: let me see… yeah you can go to super pre-ancient 3.

Sam: 3… cool.

Sam (outside his head): the best?

Chaos: you're so weak.

Sam: fine if that's the way you feel.

Chaos: I doubt that you can get more power…

Sam: wanna bet?

Chaos: sure..

Cloud: Sam what are you talking about?

Sephiroth: is there something beyond ascended pre-ancient?

Sam: you'll see.

A gold aura surrounded Sam, his muscles slowly began to grow, small and medium sized pieces of the floor began to break off and rise into the sky, his hair grew down to his knees and it was spiky, his eyes turned red with black dots in the center. Finally his muscles stopped growing, and the rocks fell back to the floor, but there was no flash of light.

Cloud: woa…….

Chaos: let's see what you can do…

They both vanished then there was a loud boom and a white translucent sphere with a line going around it appeared then faded. Seconds later it happened again, and again, and again.

Cloud: what the hell is going on?!?

Yuffie: I can't see them I wonder who's wining?

Aeris: I can see them.

Sephiroth: so can I…

Cloud: well don't leave us hanging who's wining?

Sephiroth: it's pretty even…

It happened again and Sam appeared and slammed into a wall. Chaos appeared right after Sam and flew at him and kneed him.

Sam: aahhh!!

Sam coughed up blood, Chaos picked Sam up by the head and turned him away from the wall. Then he let go of Sam's head and high kicked him in the side of the face sending Sam flying to the wall on the other side of the room. Aeris and Sephiroth flew at Chaos but he kicked them into the wall next to Sam. Chaos formed a blast the size of his hand then threw it at them after followed by an explosion. The smoke cleared and they were no where to be seen.

Cloud: oh shit…

Barret: we're doomed.

Red: let their souls rest in peace.

Chaos: dead already?

(with Sam, Sephiroth, and Aeris)

Sam: are we dead?

The three where standing by each other they could see each other just fine, but beyond that all they could see was darkness.

Sephiroth: where are we?

Aeris: is this the wasteland?

Sephiroth: no the wasteland you could actually see in.

Way off in the distance there was a small white dot, as they looked closer it seemed to slowly grow bigger.

Sam: should we go toward it?

Aeris: I guess it's the only thing beside us and this darkness here.

They began to walk toward the light.

Sam: do you notice anything?

Sephiroth: no why?

Sam: don't talk for a minute and you'll know.

They walked forward quietly for a few minutes, the light was only about another three minute walk.

Sam: notice it now?

Sephiroth: we aren't making a sound…

Sephiroth stomped down his foot hard but there was no noise.

Sephiroth: I think we really are dead…

Sam: let get going.

They began to walk toward the light again, and a minute later.

Sam: do you hear that?

Sephiroth: barley it sounds far away.

Aeris: I wonder what it is…

Sam: let's just go.

As they got closer to the light they saw someone standing in the center of it, but to them I looked like a black dot, and they voice got louder as they got closer.

?????: sam……

Sam: yep I defiantly hear something…

Aeris: whatever it is it's calling you.

A minute later they got to the light and figure.

??????: Sam……

Sam: do I know you?

??????: you helped me through so rough times now it's my turn to help you.

Sam: Denise?

??????: I told you to call me Angel.

Sam: I'm happy to see you Angel…

Angel: I'm not here on a social call…

Sam: kinda figured that…

Angel held out her hand and she held two pairs of what looked like earrings.

Angel: each Sam and Aeris take a pair.

Aeris reached out and took them so did Sam.

Aeris: I know these aren't for fashion……

Angel: they're porta earrings, they fuse the wearers for one hour, give them their combined strength plus some.

Sam: a few things, first why are there only two pairs?

Angel: each pair of people who want to fuse put the earrings on opposite ears but only do that one pair at a time.

Sam: a guy shouldn't fuse with a girl should they?

Angel: no Aeris will have to find another female to fuse with.

Sam: how do we get back?

Angel: just walk a little bit ahead and you'll be back in your world, is that all?

Sam: yes, guys let's go.

Aeris walked forward and disappeared, Sephiroth went to the edge and turned toward Sam.

Sephiroth: are you coming?

Sam: one minute.

Sephiroth: well hurry up.

Sam: Angel can you get home?

Angel: yeah.

Sam leaned down and kissed Angel.

Sam: see you around.

Angel: ok.

Sam: heh, never change do you?

Angel: don't want you to forget me, when you come back.

Sam: bye…

As Sam walked through he heard her say.

Angel: I love you, and you better come back.

A few seconds later Sephiroth, Sam, and Aeris were back in the room, with Chaos, Cloud and the others.

Cloud: you're alright!!

Aeris: Tifa I need your help come here.

Tifa came over to Aeris.

Tifa: yeah?

Aeris handed her a porta earring.

Aeris: put this on your left ear.

Tifa: ok, I don't know why but ok…

Tifa put it on her left ear and Aeris put it on her right ear. They both glowed with a light blue light then were pulled toward each other, there stomachs met and there was a flash of light.

Cloud: what the hell?!?!?!?

When the light stopped everyone saw what happened and was shocked, expect Chaos. The fused Aeris and Tifa had long blond hair with a few brown strips in it, their muscles had grown to about a little big bigger and super pre-ancient 3, and their eyes were ice blue.

Chaos: por….porta earrings?

??????: yes.

Chaos: well what do we call you?

??????: I am Tifris.

Cloud: sound like a guys name.

Sam: Sephiroth.

Sam threw Sephiroth a porta earring.

Sam: left ear.

Sephiroth put the earring on his left ear and Sam put his on his right. They both glowed with a light blue light then were pulled toward each other, there stomachs met and there was a flash of light.

Cloud: again?

When the light faded and everyone saw the fused warrior.

Cloud: woa……

The fused Sephiroth and Sam had long spiky blond hair that went down to their knees, it's muscles were twice as big as SPA 3's, it's eyes were also ice blue, on it's back it had one black angel wing, and it's sword was about 3 times bigger than Sephiroth's masumane.

Chaos: and what do we call you?

???????: I am Semroth.

Cloud: holy crap……

Barret: and I thought the weapons were weird……

Yuffie: kick his ass!!!

Chaos: well let's see what you two can do……

Semroth: Tifris you first.

Tifris disappeared and reappeared behind Chaos and kicked him into at far wall, seconds later Chaos flew out of the wall and kicked Tifris up toward the ceiling. The Chaos flew up past Tifris and kicked her to the ground. A few seconds later Chaos felt something kick him in the back and he went flying into a wall then fell a few hundred feet to the floor. Tifris flew down toward Chaos and as she punched at Chaos he vanished and she punched the ground instead making a small crater. Chaos appeared behind Tifris and kicked her toward Cloud and the others. Right before she hit them Chaos appeared and punched her in the gut, then uppercut her sending her flying up to the ceiling. Tifris hit the ceiling and a few seconds later she fell out of the hole she felt and hit the floor hard, the gold arua had vanished, along with the blond in her hair, and her muscles had shrunk.

Chaos: still to weak…

Semroth: she was only half pre-ancient, but…..me….I'm full blooded.

Chaos: well come on then.

Chaos flew at Semroth and punched at him but it went right through, seconds later Semroth vanished.

Chaos: what the?

Chaos felt something tap him in the shoulder, so he turned around.

Semroth: miss me?

Semroth punched Chaos toward the far wall then with out anyone seeing Semroth move from his spot Chaos was hit toward the ceiling then hit again into the ground.

Cloud: I didn't see that…

Vincent: I don't think anyone saw it… not even Chaos him self.

Chaos slowly rose to his feet, he was bleed from a cut on his head across his chest and there was a deep cut in his right arm.

Chaos: what are you?

Semroth: I am the protector of the weak, banisher of evil, the light in the darkness, the hope in the hearts of innocents, ALLY TO GOOD NIGHTMARE TO YOU!!

Chaos: nightmare heh…… you're an fool…

Semroth: no I think you're the fool, you come to Earth and kill everyone in the biggest city there, you try to kill my friends, and most importantly you almost kill me girlfriend, so who's the fool?

Chaos: you don't understand, when you defeat me, and after my tower falls, you'll have four minutes….

Semroth: to get out of your tower I know.

Chaos: oh no…. not just my tower…

Semroth: what do you mean?

Chaos: I die this planet dies.

Semroth: all of you go back to the ship and prepare for take off, If I'm not back in with in three minutes after the tower falls leave.

Yuffie: without you, there's no way I'm gonna do that.

Semroth: please Yuffie go…

Yuffie: I won't leave you…

Semroth: I promise Yuffie I'll make it to the ship just go please.

Yuffie: alright.

Barret picked up Tifris and they all left the room beside Vincent, Semroth, and Chaos.

Semroth: why are you still here?

Vincent: I just want you to know I'm proud of you.

Semroth: thanks now go..

Vincent nodded his head then ran out the door.

Chaos: that leaves just me and you…

Semroth: ready?

Chaos: let's go!!

Semroth and Chaos flew toward each other.

(Cloud and his group)

Cloud: let's hurry!!

The had gotten out of the tower and the city and were running up the side of the cliff.

Barret: he better kick Chaos's ass.

Yuffie: I know he will.

Just then there was a rumble sound and the ground began to shake.

Yuffie: I think Sam beat him…

The group race into the airlock.

Cloud: Cid let us in!

The door opened and they rushed in, Barret laid Tifris on a bed in a room then raced to the cockpit just in time to hear Cid.

Cid: YOU'RE TELLING ME THE PLANET'S GONNA BLOW UP?!!?!?

Cloud: yeah pretty much…

Cid pushed a few buttons and the engines started up.

Cloud: we can't leave yet..

Cid: I know wait for Sam and Sephiroth.

(back in Chaos's tower)

Chaos lay on the ground his left arm was missing, and both his wings had been burned off.

Chaos: you and your friends won't make it off this planet before it explodes……

Semroth: we'll see about that.

Chaos: I know when I am defeated…… I want some of me to survive….

Semroth: why do you think I would help you?

Chaos: I know you won't help me…

Chaos pulled his sword over to him.

Chaos: I want the one named Sam to use this.

The sword was about six feet long 10 inches thick, and near the hilt on both sides it had eyes, and they moved too.

Chaos: it gives the user great power.

Sam: why didn't you use it on me?

Chaos: I didn't think I needed it until it was to late.

Semroth gave off a blue glow and he separated back into Sam and Sephiroth.

Sam: you know all the pre-ancients right?

Chaos: I do.

Sam: which one of our parents is one?

Chaos: the one with the golden claw.

Sam picked up Chaos's sword.

Sam: you know it will be used for good right?

Chaos: as long as it's used…

The sword vanished out of Sam's hand.

Sam: what happened?

Chaos: it will come when you call, or when it senses you are in trouble.

Sam: good bye Chaos let your soul find peace.

Chaos: only when you're dead…will….I……..find………………peace…

Chaos's body went limp, and the ground began to shake.

Sam: let's go.

Sephiroth: right.

Sam and Sephiroth ran down the stairs and into the room that the first Jenova was in. They saw someone standing in front of the door at the end of the room.

??????????: you have something of mine…

Sam: I do?

??????????: you have my sword…

The sword Chaos gave Sam appeared in Sam's hand.

??????????: give me back my blade.

Sam: it's mine…

??????????: then…… YOU WILL BE STUCK WITH ME!!!!

The man flew at Sam with unbelievable speed and just as in looked he was going to fly right into him he slowed down and slowly sunk into Sam.

Sam: what happened?

Sephiroth: I don't know but we have to go!!

Pieces the roof began to fall, Sam and Sephiroth raced down the stairs. Some of the stairs began to fall of so they had to jump slowing them down even more, they ran out the front entrance and stopped about 100 yards away from the tower. The tower began to sink into the ground, when the top part became level with Sam and Sephiroth Sam saw their reflection but where he should be the man from before stood. As the tower sunk under the ground the ground around it began to crumble and fall into the hold the tower felt.

Sephiroth: we gonna go!!

Sam and Sephiroth turned and began to run through the city. The buildings around them began to tilt backwards and fall into the ever growing pit, the ground was crumbling right behind them as the ran.

(Back at the ship)

Yuffie: GUYS LOOK!!!!

The group looked out the window at toward the city.

Cloud: they tower's gone and the city in falling beneath the ground.

Red XII: I see Sam and Sephiroth!!

Cid: where??!?!

Red XII: it's gonna be close they're right in front of the crumbling.

Cloud: turn the ship for take off!!!

Yuffie: what about Sam and Sephiroth?!?!

Cloud: just so we can be ready to take off when they get on aboard.

Cid turned the ship and the engines began to start up, the Cid turned his attention back to the event unfolding in front of them.

(Back with Sephiroth and Sam)

Sam and Sephiroth had managed to fly for a bit and got ahead of the crumbling, almost all of their energy had been used in the fusion and they didn't think they could run much longer. They saw the cliff and began to climb up the path towards the top. The city had completely sunk into the hole but the hole kept growing as more of the ground crumbled into the hole. They reached the top and Yuffie stood there, she held a walkie-talkie.

Yuffie: CID OPEN THE AIR LOCK AND START HER UP!!

Sam and Sephiroth ran into the airlock right behind Yuffie they ran through the door and it slammed shut behind them.

Sam: CID GO!!

Sam Yuffie and Sephiroth looked through the window to see where the crumbling was now but they didn't see it.

Yuffie: you know what that means right?

Sam: it's right at the cliff.

Sephiroth: CID IT'S COMING GO!!!

The ship began to move forward as the crumbling began come over the cliff, the ship gained speed the crumbling was right behind them.

Sam: YOU CAN PULL UP AT ANYTIME CID!!!!

The crumbling reached the ship and the rest of the cliff crumbled away, the ship didn't go up though it started to go down.

Cid: this is gonna be close…

The nose turned toward the ground and everyone in the cockpit got in a seat and belted their seat bealts, Sam opened the door next to him and went in followed by Sephiroth and Yuffie:

Sam: against the wall!!

Sam leaned against the wall what was pointing down Yuffie got next to him and held on to him Sephiroth leaned against the wall not to far away.

Sam: in case we don't make it Yuffie I want you to know….. I love you.

Yuffie: I love you too.

The ground was rushing up fast.

Cloud: Cid…. you see it right?

Cid: shut up Cloud!!

The ground the ship was headed for had crumbled away and the group could see the magma below. Cid pulled the controls up hard and the ship turned upward leveled out right above the lava then shot into the sky. Sam, Yuffie, and Sephiroth were thrown into the wall on the other side of the room. The ship shot above the clouds with a great amount of speed.

Shera: leaving planet's atmosphere!

The planet's crusts had crumbled away and the whole surface was lava, the size of the planet began to shrink, not because that the ship was getting farther away.

Shera: planet is unstable it's about to explode!!

Cid: lady luck don't fail me now!!

Cid reached over and lifted up a glass covering over a switch. He turned on the intercom to the room Sam, Yuffie, and Sephiroth were in.

Cid: you guys better hold on to something we are about to get a huge boost of speed!!

The intercom clicked off.

Sam: get on the other side of the room!

Sam, Yuffie and Sephiroth ran to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall Yuffie was still holding on to Sam. Cid hit the switch and the ship let out a groan.

Cid: crap!!

He tried it again, but it just let out another groan.

Cid: you better hold on it's really gonna be close!!!

The planet seemed to shrink on the size of a marble.

Cloud: it's so small…

Shera: estimated radius of explosion calculated.

Cid: well?

Shera: two thousand kilometers until in the clear.

Cid: keep me undated every five hundred kilometers until you get to five kilometers till clear the go by fifties!

The ship reached it's maximum speed and began to groan.

Shera: you're pushing her to hard!!

Cid: unless you wanna drive shut up!!

Shera: one thousand five hundred kilometer till clear!

The planet let out a loud boom then seconds later it exploded.

Cid: time till explosion reaches us?

Shera: we will be 10 kilometer till clear when it reaches us.

Cid turned on the intercom again.

Cid: it's about to get really rough, so don't piss in your pants!!

Cid turned it off and tried the switch again, but still all it did was groan.

Shera: one thousand kilometers till clear.

Vincent did his cross and began to pray.

Cloud: I'm gonna follow his example…

Cloud did his cross and began to pray with Vincent.

Shera: five hundred kilometers till clear.

Sam: Yuffie..

Yuffie looked up at him, and Sam kissed her.

Sephiroth: you two really don't think we are going to make it do you?

They didn't pay attention to Sephiroth they just kept kissing.

Shera: 450 kilometers till clear.

The brightness of the explosion got more intense.

Shera: 400.

Cid: Shera you know I love you right?

Shera: 350, yes.

Cid: I'm sorry for all those times I was mean to you.

Shera: it's the way, 300, that you show you love me.

Cid: I got problems.

Shera: 250, yep.

Cloud: never knew you could be so sensitive Cid…

Shera: 200

Cid: sensitive, I'll be sensitive up side you head.

Shera: 150.

Cloud: nope, same old Cid…

Shera: 100.

Cid: go by tens.

Shera: 90.

The ship began to rock around little.

Shera: 80.

The brightness of the explosion grew.

Shera: 70.

Shera: 60.

Shera: 50.

Shera: 40.

Shera: 30.

Cid turned on the intercom.

Shera: 20!

Cid: we're gonna be inside the explosion for a few seconds and I don't know if the ship can take it, hold on!

Shera: 10!

The ship was surrounded by the explosion.

(A/N: thought that was the last chapter eh? Thought I was going to finsish the story in this chapter eh? It proved to long to be in one chapter. So the next chapter will be the last one. Did they make it out? Or did they die like the people that once inhabited Certienia? Find out in the last chapter of Eternal Battles.)


	15. Chapter 14: aftermath

This is the final chapter I swear. I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Chapter 15: Epilogue

( 5 years later)

Sam had been placed where he had wanted. Yuffie still lived in Wutai, but never dated anyone since Sam died. Cloud and Tifa got married, Cid and Shera followed their example and got married and also had two kids. Aeris and Vincent found out that Sam and Sephiroth were his kids Aeris really was Alfena's so they kept going out, and not long after got married. Red had found a female of his race and they had two cubs. Barret married Aeris's stepmother, and they had a kid too. Barret had told Marlene that he wasn't her real father and she ran off and became a wonderer. Cait Sith had been shut down but Reeve took his place. Sephiroth had went with Marlene when she left.

(Sam's statue)

The wind was blowing flower petals all over the place, vines had grown on Sam's statue, and there was writing on the rock he was placed on it said, ' The bravest man in the world, and a true friend.' A crack appeared on Sam's statue, then another, then a shard fell off reviling a skin. A few seconds later all the stone fell off and Sam opened his eyes.

Sam: I'm alive?

Sam moved his arms and legs then pinched himself.

Sam: yep I'm alive!

Sam jumped off the rock and turned to look at in and saw the writing.

Sam: so they thought I was the bravest man alive, hope I don't give them heart attacks when I come knocking at their door.

Sam looked around.

Sam: exactly where I wanted, but who to go to first? I guess Red would be the best place. In bedded in the rock he was on was his maysune and hanging off it was his shirt and leather jacket.

Sam: I thought I told them to let Yuffie have them, well she probably put them here.

Sam put his shirt and jacket on and pulled the maysune out of the rock.

Sam: to Cosmo Canyon.

(at Cosmo Canyon)

Red moved into his grandfather's look out, with his mate and his kids.

There was a knock at Red's door, and one of the elders came in.

Elder: a stranger just came into the city.

Red: what does he look like.

Elder: he has silver hair, blue eyes, and a maysune on his belt. He's freighting the people.

Red: on purpose?

Elder: no he just looks scary.

Red: I'll go see him.

Red went down to the eternal fire where the man was sitting warming up he had is back turned to Red.

Red: who are you and why are you here?

Man: I'm here to see Red.

Red: is that you Sephiroth, where's Marlene?

The man stood up and turned toward Red.

Man: do I look like Sephiroth?

Red: S-S….S-Sam?!?!

Sam: the one and only… I think.

Red: how?!?

Sam: I don't know I just woke up, and came here.

Red: let's go to my home.

Sam followed Red to his home and went to the top floor with the holigrams in it.

Red: why not go to Yuffie?

Sam: I don't know where anyone is.

Red: how did you know I'd be here?

Sam: I just figured that you'd be the one to stay in their home town.

Just then two cubs came running in.

????: dad who is that?

Red: this is Sam.

????: I thought you said he was dead?

Sam: I was.

??????: then how did you come back?

Sam: I ………………… have no idea……

Just then another Red walked in.

Sam: let me guess, this is you mate?

Red: that would be correct her name is Colinie, and our kids names are Shean and Mattie.

Sam: it's nice to meet you all.

Sam turned back to Red.

Sam: how long have I been gone?

Red: five years…

Sam: so I've missed five years……

Red: Yuffie hasn't moved on, just in chase you were wondering.

Sam: I'm going to her last.

Red: why?

Sam: so I can think of what to say.

Red: so where are you going now?

Sam: where's Cloud and Tifa?

Red: they are in Nebliem so is Aeris and Vincent.

Sam: then that's where I'm going, and don't tell anyone that I'm back ok?

Red: I promise.

Sam left the house and started toward Nebliem.

(At Cloud's house)

Aeris and Vincent had come over for a visit and they were all sitting at the table eating and talking. It was dark, raining, and lighting outside.

Cloud: I see you finally took that claw off.

Vincent: I didn't think I'd need it anymore.

Tifa: anyone want mo….

There was a knock at the door.

Tifa: I'll get it.

Tifa went to the door and opened it, but she couldn't see the man's face.

Tifa: who are you?

There was a flash of lighting and Tifa saw the man's face and screamed. Cloud, Aeris, and Vincent jumped up from the table at ran to Tifa.

Man: boo.

Aeris: no way…

Vincent: what kind of magic is this?

Sam: I don't know how I'm alive……

Cloud: come in.

Sam came in and they all set down at the table and Tifa made Sam a plate.

Sam: thank you.

Vincent: how long have you been back?

Sam: since this morning.

Cloud: it took you that long to get here?

Sam: I went to see Red first, he's the only one I knew where he was.

Tifa: so you haven't seen Yuffie yet?

Sam shock his head, and took a sip of his drink.

Tifa: she's the queen of Wutai now.

Sam spat out his drink

Sam: SHE'S WHAT?!?!?!

Vincent: the queen of Wutai.

Sam: who's the king?

Vincent: isn't one..

Sam: I heard Marlene ran off and Sephiroth followed anyone seen then since then?

Cloud: nope.

Sam: where's Barret?

Cloud: Klam.

Tifa: that where you're going next?

Sam: yes.

Cloud: I'm going with you.

Sam: why?

Cloud: there's something I need to see in the ruins.

Sam: ruins?

Cloud: oh that's right you don't know, we didn't rebuild Midgar it's a ghost town, we call it the ruins.

Sam: oh… what's there?

Vincent: It's the grave of everyone Chaos killed, and Cloud's ultimate sword.

Cloud: I put in on one of the graves.

Sam: who's?

Tifa: a friends.

Sam: what you're not gonna tell me?

Cloud: you'll see when we get there…

Sam: when do you want to leave?

Cloud: in the morning.

Sam: ok

They finished their meal and went to bed.

(next morning)

The sun was just coming over the top of the mountains when Sam woke up and when down stairs. He heard someone in the kitchen and went to see who it was.

Sam: oh good morning Tifa.

Tifa: you're one to wake up early.

Sam: I could say the same about you.

Tifa: so what do you like for breakfast?

Sam: …….I can choose?

Tifa: yeah.

Sam: pancakes and eggs and some ham please.

Tifa: how many eggs?

Sam: two, and scrambled.

Tifa: how many pancakes?

Sam: two.

Tifa started cooking.

Cloud: killer bees.

Sam turned to Cloud.

Sam: huh?

Cloud: run Tifa killer bees...

Tifa: he's sleep walking again.

Cloud: I've been stung.

Tifa: Cloud honey WAKE UP!!

Cloud snapped into reality

Cloud: goddamn it I did it again didn't I?

Sam: if you mean sleep waking while dreaming about killer bees yes you did.

Cloud sat down next to Sam.

Cloud: two eggs scrambled and three pancakes.

Sam whacked Cloud over the head.

Cloud: what was that for?!?

Sam: you didn't even tell her good morning…. and didn't say please.

Tifa: he's always like that.

Sam: you're lucky if I talked to my mom that way she'd whack me on the head.

Cloud and Tifa laughed.

Tifa: but I'm not Cloud's mom now am I?

Sam: not that I know.

Cloud: so Tifa…… notice that the ham is on fire?

Tifa: huh? OH!!

Tifa grabbed the skillet and put a little water on the ham to put the fire out.

Tifa: sorry Sam I'll make you another one.

Sam: you don't have to do that.

There was a knock at the door.

Sam: I'll get it.

Sam opened the door and Vincent and Aeris were standing there.

Aeris: can we have breakfast with you Vincent burned it again…

Sam was shocked.

Sam: you cook?

Vincent: a little……

Sam: you'll have to ask Tifa.

They came inside and followed Sam back to the kitchen.

Cloud: good morning Vincent, Aeris.

Sam: it seems Vincent burned breakfast…I didn't know he could cook.

Tifa: we had him cook at our last reiuon…

Cloud: when he gets it right he out does Tifa.

Tifa: I admit………damn it was good.

Vincent: you're all giving me more credit than I deserve…

Tifa: of course you can join us, what do you want?

Vincent: I'll have what ever Sam is having.

Aeris: 10 million of your buttermilk pancakes.

Tifa: 10 million?

Aeris: I'm joking…… 5 of your buttermilk pancakes, and one scrambled egg.

(three hours later)

Everyone was standing outside.

Cloud: bye honey, be back in a few days.

Tifa: bye.

Sam and Cloud walked out of the town.

Cloud: so where do you want to stop next?

Sam: Kalm then we'll go to Rocket town and fly to Wutai.

Cloud: sounds good to me.

( 3 days later in Kalm)

Sam: so which one is Barret house.

Cloud pointed to a two story house in the top right of the town. Sam and Cloud walked up to the house and Cloud knocked. Barret answered the door and he was wearing an apron.

Sam: oh god!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!

Cloud: YOU'RE IN AN APRON HAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHH.

Barret: Sam?

Sam: that's me.

Barret: nice to see you.

Sam: you're not surprised?

Barret: I've seen stranger…

Cloud: we can't stay…

Barret: have you seen Marlene?

Cloud: no…

Barret: I'll see you around then?

Sam: yeah we'll probably be later, can we spend the night?

Barret: This isn't no hotel, but sure.

Cloud: thanks.

Sam and Cloud walked out of the city and onto the two Gold chocoboos Cloud and Sam had stopped at the ranch to pick up. They rode toward Midgar and were there with in an hour.

Sam: woa……

The slums of Midgar were overgrown by vines and grass. The plates also had plant life but not was much as the slums. The Shinra building stood in the center and it had vines growing about half way up it.

Sam: in fives years life came back this fast?

Cloud: it's the second most place with a huge amount of Mako.

Sam: and the first?

Cloud: the northern crater.

Sam: so where are we going?

Cloud: the very top of the Shinra building.

Sam: well what are we waiting for?

Cloud and Sam walked up to the entrance and found the door was open, so went through. They climbed the old railroad up to the plates. From there they went to the Shira building and climbed to the top use the stairs because of the lack of power. Once at the president's office Cloud lead him to the balcony the up so stair that lead to the very top. Sam looked around and saw a stuate of him self in the center.

Sam: what the?

Cloud: once we told the world what you had done they thought you should have a statue over looking the ruins, as a reminder of your heroism.

Sam: so why are we here?

Cloud walked up to the statue Sam followed. Cloud picked up a sword.

Cloud: when they made the statue I put my ultimate sword here.

Sam: that was nice of you.

Cloud: we should go before we wake the monsters.

Sam: monsters? Let's go.

They left Midgar and spent the night with Barret, the next morning they left for Rocket town.

( 4 days later at Rocket town)

Cloud knocked at Cid's door, and a kid answered.

Cloud: I must have the wrong house…

Kid: who ya look'n for?

Cloud: Cid Highwind.

Kid: you got the right place.

Sam: damn you're Cid's kid?

Kid: DAD ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS CUSSED!!

Cid: goddamn it Cal!

Cid came to the door.

Cid: oh h…………………………holy mother of Jesus, I'm see things.

Sam: no Cid you're not that crazy yet.

Cid: you're alive?

Sam: yep.

Cid: I'll be damned SHERA COME HERE!!

Shera come to the door, saw Sam, and fainted.

Sam: crap.

Cid: Shera!

(three hours later)

Shera: so why are you here?

Sam: I was hope Cid could fly me to Wutia.

Cid: going to see Yuffie?

Sam: yes.

Cid: there's some good news and some bad news, which one you want first?

Sam: the bad.

Cid: the Highwind's scrap. The good news is I have the Slipstream which is a hell of a lot faster than the Highwind.

Sam: when can we leave?

Cid: now if ya want.

Sam: yeah, and Cid after you drop me off get everyone to Nebliem then come back for me ok?

Cid: why?

Sam: I have to leave, and I want to say good bye to everyone.

Cloud: leave?

Cid: what about Yuffie?

Sam: I know……… but I have a job to do……

Cid: of course I will.

Sam: thanks.

Cid took Sam the Slipstream it looked like a stealth plane and it was black. They climbed aboard and in three minutes they landed outside Wutai.

Sam: I knew it was fast but this fast damn Cid you out did your self.

Cid: actually Shera come up with the design, I just built it.

Sam: tell her she could go into business making planes.

Cid: that would be a good way to make money.

Sam: which one is Yuffie's house?

Cid: remember Godo's house that's Yuffie's now.

Sam: thanks.

Cid: see you in a few days, oh and if Yuffie's not home tell the person that answers the door that you're a friend of Yuffie, and Cid Highwind said that you're a friend and to let you wait there for her.

Sam: ok…

Sam went to Yuffie's house.

Sam: oh god I'm so nervous.

Sam knocked on the door and a few seconds later a little girl answered the door.

Kid: how can I help you?

Sam: is Yuffie here?

Kid: no.

Sam: darn…………… Cid Highwind said I could wait here for her.

Kid: you know uncle Cid? Was that the slipstream that landed eelier?

Sam: it was.

Kid: sure come in.

Sam went in and the kid took her to the kitchen.

Kid: my mom went to get food she'll be back soon.

Samthinking: mom?

(Two hours later)

The door opened and Yuffie walked in, with grocers in her hands.

Yuffie: Angel I'm home!

Sam: who?

Kid: that would be me.

The kid ran out of the kicten and to Yuffie.

Angel: mommy, you have a friend here to see you.

Sam: mommy?…….ok what have I missed…

Sam got up ad walked into the hall Yuffie looked up at him and dropped her grocers.

Sam: hey.

Yuffie: you're alive.

Yuffie began to cry and ran to him and hugged him.

Angel: mommy who is he?

Yuffie: angel honey this is your dad.

Sam and Angel: what?!?

Yuffie: she's your duather.

Angel: daddy?

Sam: I'm gonna faint now.

Sam fell to the floor.

Angel: is he ok?

Yuffie: yeah…

Yuffie took him to her bed and laid him down.

( two days later)

Sam sat up in the bed.

Sam: where am I?

Yuffie: home.

Sam: Yuffie?

Yuffie: do you remember what happened?

Sam: I have a kid………………………………………how did that happen?

Yuffie: you made me pregnant on our trip home after we killed Chaos.

Sam: I remember now.

Yuffie: Cid's downstairs.

Sam: Yuffie……………… I know I just came back…… I had planned to spend time with you but I can't stay…

Yuffie began to cry.

Yuffie: is it because you have a kid now?

Sam: no, no not at all, I told you when we first started going out that I would have to leave one day.

Yuffie: I remember……………………I just didn't think it would happen any time soon.

Sam: I'm going to come back………………… I swear it.

Yuffie: you better.

(3 days later at Nebleim)

A black portal opened behind Sam.

Yuffie: you'll come back right?

Sam: after I finish my job……………………of course.

Cloud: take care.

Tifa: we'll miss you.

Sam: I'll miss all of you too.

Yuffie kissed Sam.

Yuffie: I love you.

Sam: I love you too.

Cloud walked up to Sam.

Cloud: here.

Cloud gave Sam a master summon materia.

Cloud: so you can use it and remember us when you do.

Tifa came up to Sam and kissed him on the cheek.

Tifa: now you can remember me too.

Sam: I didn't need that to remember you.

Tifa: I know.

Cloud and Yuffie:…………………………did something happen we don't know about?

Sam: no.

Barret: better not have.

Angel: daddy do you really have to go?

Sam: I do but I'll be back.

Sam turned to the portal.

Sam: see you around.

Sam walked into the portal and a few seconds later it closed.

(A/N: that's it, it's over…… or is it? THE NEXT INSTALLMENT IS UP!!! If you want to read more the next installment is under Zelda. I hope you liked it. R&R)


End file.
